My Life Just Turned More Insane
by RockyVRWolf
Summary: Sequel to My Life Just Turned Insane Part 2 of 3 I thought I'd left Slade and Jump City behind. How wrong can one guy get? He came back, and my life has just turned more insane. Chapter 11 posted Complete
1. He's back

Me: July first and I have a new fic starting. Woohoo! This day can't be ruined. And my sister is over for the fourth. Gonna spend a lot of time with her during her visit. Haven't seen her since Christmas, so it's nice. But enough about my life. Read and review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Teen Titans. I don't even own my friends, so there.

* * *

Things were too quiet around the destroyed building. 

Not even the sound of wind could be heard.

Everything was still…

But not for long.

_Crash!_

A black-gloved hand emerged from the rubble and curled into a fist.

This strong hand belonged to a man, that much was for sure.

More rubble was moved off to the side, falling from the stone mounds. Soon the body of the man emerged from the wreckage. The man was clad in armor and Kevlar from neck to toe. But the man's head sported something entirely different.

A half black and copper mask with one hole where the eye would be… or _was_ in this case.

This man jumped from the mound of which he was under moments before and landed graciously on his steel-covered boots. The man observed his hands, which had curled into fists despite themselves. The man's knuckles cracked.

He walked around, looking at the wreckage. Metal parts littered the ground that once belonged to fighting robots after the defeat of an unknown battle.

But someone did know about the battle that took place.

That same someone who started the battle to begin with.

The man in the black and copper mask.

He walked to a control panel and typed in a few things. The machine turned on, showing a battle between a look alike of the man and a teenager.

"Thought you'd get away so easily didn't you?" the look alike asked. "No one escapes me."

The robot rammed the teenager into the windows, making them crack from the pressure. The older male was choking the child, while the younger attempted to pry the robot's hand off. His feet were inches from the ground. He flailed them in an attempt to get free. The man punched the child in the gut. The boy spluttered. His left eye was shut and was having trouble breathing.

"B-Bastard," he breathed out with difficulty. "No. You son of a B-!"

_CRASH!_

The glass shattered. The child fell out the window and was falling towards the rocks. As he fell, he turned, so his stomach faced the ground. A boulder flew up to meet him. He Hecrashed into the rock and almost fell off. He held on tight and pulled himself up. The rock flew up into the air, but a booted foot connected with the child's chest. He fell off the rock, falling headfirst. A thick black wire caught around his abdomen. This made the child jerk, the wire cutting into his stomach. He rose quickly into the air and landed on another boulder. The teenager tried to get up, but the robot's foot connected with his back. The child fell back down and didn't get up.

"Did you obviously think you could kill me Apprentice?"

"I-I'm not your-"

"Oh, but you are my child," the robot announced. "Ever since you were born I've had my eye on you. Robin was only the first step. And for your disobedience and turning on me, I'll have to punish you until you can't take it anymore."

The rock was falling towards the ground. The look alike kicked the boy. He fell off the rock. He crashed headfirst into the ground, but took no damage. The robot landed in front of the child, perfectly on his feet. He stepped on the smaller boy's stomach. The child coughed up blood. The robot was about to step on the boy again, but rocks hit him. It drove the robot back towards the Tower. The child turned around and stood up. A large boulder lifted him into the air, taking him to the broken window. The boy got back inside as the robot stood, shooting the same wire towards the broken window. The look alike rose into the air and landed inside the T shaped building. The boy slowly and painfully made his way to the control panel and pushed a button.

"R-Robin!" he called out at the screen.

The screen turned on and said boy appeared on screen.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Slade… he-"

The child couldn't finish as his feet fell out from underneath him. He was sent crashing to the floor. The said robot, Slade, grabbed the boy's foot and threw him towards the couch. He fell over the top of it and landed on the other side. Slade front flipped over the couch and landed on the other side of the table. He turned around and came to the other side.

"The Titans can't save you," he said. "Cinderblock was just a distraction to lure them away from their precious Tower. You'll be gone before they reach you in time."

Slade dug his heal into the boy's stomach. The teenager screamed in pain. He grabbed Slade's foot, trying to push it off, but wouldn't budge.

"Get… off… of… me!" The child yelled.

A large rock crashed into Slade's side. He flew back and hit the wall. The boy stood up despite the pain and sent more rocks at Slade. He summoned a sword and pulled out a Bo Staff. He placed the sword on top, fusing them together to make the ultimate weapon. He raised the blade over his head and hit the floor.

The floor cracked and the shock wave crashed into Slade. He was thrown back against the wall. The boy lifted another boulder and threw it at Slade. He rolled out of the way, the rock crashing down next to him.

He threw bombs at the boy's feet, smoke rising from them. He stepped back and Slade's foot connected with his chest. He fell on top of the glass table. The glass shattered, the boy going with it. He rolled off of it and stood.

"You look tired my Apprentice," Slade said. "I haven't even broken a sweat."

"That's… because you're not… human," the boy said. "You're a heartless monster. You're soul purpose is to make people suffer. L-Like I have… by your… hands."

"You're not so human yourself Apprentice," Slade said, lecturing the boy. "Humans don't have powers. Humans have emotions. They are weak. _You… are not._ That's why I chose you. You have the powers I need. We're not so human, you and I. We have the power that no one else has. We're the ones in control. But right now, I'm the one in control. You are weak and are more human than you realize. You have so many emotions that you can't keep track of them. I have no emotions. And I can make you live without yours."

The boy glared at the older man.

"I like my emotions," he said, smiling. "I like to laugh with my friends. I like crying when things go bad. I like being happy. I like being angry and I love my emotions and myself. No way in Hell would I let you take these feelings away because I'm in control of them. You can't control me and you have no right to lecture me about what humans have and don't have." The boy stepped towards him, making the man's eye widen. "Go back to Hell where you belong Slade."

A swirling blue, red, brown, and white Tornado rose above the boy's head and was sent flying towards Slade. It crashed into him. The entire wall behind the man was blasted away. The boy fell to the floor, loosing consciousness.

The mask wearing man turned off the video and stepped back.

Beneath the man's mask was a smile.

"This time, Rocky Wolf, you are mine. And you will not escape me... _Ever_ again."

From the floor, a pair of steel-toed boots could be seen. And as the gears turned on and the lights returned to complete functioning, the man's legs, clad in armor could be seen as if a camera were floating up to meet the gaze of the one-eyed man named Slade.

(Fade to black)

* * *

Me: How was that for chapter one eh? Hope you liked. So please say so in your reviews. Next chapter won't be posted until next week. I'm sorry about that, but my older sis is in town so yeah. Stay tuned for chapter 2. Bye-cha for now my loyal fan fic readers. : 3 **Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


	2. Steven

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

"Rocky, I know you can control your powers and all, but you need to use them for good, not evil."

"Aww, come on," I said. "I am using them for good."

"Using them to get back at the preps isn't good," Courtney said.

"No one will know it was me," I said. "Shannon Pierce will be my last victim. I promise."

Yes, I am back.

You people can't keep me away that easily.

It's been about, what, 3 months since I escaped Slade's clutches? And as you all know, my mom flipped out and broke down crying, while my father was very relieved. Venus…? Well… She wished I hadn't come back.

So I'm back in school and I didn't have to retake the year I missed over again. This school cares about its students, I tell ya.

"Hey Spencer. Let me get a drink of water from the fountain," Shannon said.

She walked towards the drinking fountain.

_This is too easy._

"Guess what Spence? Your little girlfriend won't wanna drink from a water fountain again," I whispered.

"At least it'll only be water," Courtney said. She looked at me. "Right?"

I smirked.

"Oh yeah," I said, sarcasm evident in my voice. "Don't worry."

"Rocky!"

Shannon bent down and pushed the button.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Water and mud came out from the drain and faucet, glomping Shannon in the process. Even after she backed from the fountain, she was being smothered. Once my fun was over and I stopped the water flow, everyone, including her boyfriend, was laughing at her.

"That wasn't very funny dude."

I stopped laughing and turned.

In front of my friends and me was a green skinned, pointy eared, bared tooth teenager.

I laughed.

"Ha! Beast Boy! You know it was funny!"

He smiled.

"Yeah dude. You're right. It was hilarious."

Sheilee came up beside Beast Boy, making him jump back.

"Hey Beast Boy," she greeted kindly.

"Oh… H-Hi Sh-Sheilee," he stammered. "Waz-up?"

"Not much. You?"

"Uh… I was just about to uh… bye!"

He was about to turn into a bird and fly away, but Sheilee tackled him to the floor.

"But you just got here!" she wailed. "Please stay!"

"No!" Beast Boy shouted. "I mean…! Robin needs me back at the Tower because, uh, um, 'cause, 'cause…!" Beast Boy's eyes flashed in my direction. I blinked. "Slade's been spotted in Jump City! Gotta go!"

He turned into a tarantula and Sheilee jumped up out of the way.

"Beast Boy! Don't do that!"

He turned into a bird and flew out the door. Then the bell rang.

"See ya guys," I said, walking towards the science building.

I walked past two teenagers.

"Hey! Mexican punk! Give me your lunch money!"

"No way!"

"Now loser! Or I'll break your face!"

The sophomore was about to punch the freshman. I grabbed his fist.

"I doubt you'd want to do that," I said. "Or I just might…"

I pulled the kid's wrist back, almost to breaking point.

"Let go! I give! Uncle! Uncle!"

I released his fist. He ran.

"And don't let me catch you picking on other people again dickhead!" I shouted after him. I faced the Mexican. "You okay dude?"

"Yeah. Thanks," he said. "I'm Steven by the way."

"Oh yeah," I said, shaking his outstretched hand. "You came from Mexico 2 weeks back. You're in my science class."

"That would be me."

"Nice to finally meet you properly," I said. "We better get going." We continued walking. "So what's Mexico like?"

"Its really hot there," Steven said. "But it's still awesome. There's shops, museums, parks, cool places, fruit, and flower stands. And it's very beautiful."

"Sounds like my kind of place," I said. Then I got a good idea. "Hey, wanna come over to my house after school?"

"Let me call my mom," Steven said. "Got a phone?"

I took out my cell and gave it to him. He dialed.

"Hey mom? Can I go to my friend's house after school?" he asked. Some silence. "Thanks mom. Don't forget to tell dad. Love ya. Bye."

He returned it to me and we made it to class just in time. We took notes the whole period. Next was Spanish. We had a test. I finished early and took out my homework for my other classes. Class ended and I went to math class. Steven was in my class and he needed help. He finally finished 5 minutes before the end of class.

The bell rang at 3:08 and students headed for the busses. I forged a note and gave it to Ruth, our bus driver. She smiled. I smiled back. Steven and I headed for the back. Courtney also rode my bus. She saved the back seat for us.

"Hey," she said as we sat down.

"Waz-up," I said. "This is Steven."

"Hi."

"Hi," Steven said. "You're in my third period class. Courtney, right?"

"Yeah. Nice to meet you."

They shook hands.

Courtney pulled hers out of his grip as though she were shocked. Steven looked at me with confusion. I shrugged.

"Sorry," Steven said. "Did I shock you?"

Courtney took a quick glance at me. I cocked my head to the side slightly.

"Um… yeah. You did," Courtney said. "Can I steal Rocky for a second?"

"Sure," Steven said. "Go ahead."

"Ack!" Courtney pulled me over to her side. I fell on top of her. "Do you have any idea how wrong this looks?"

"Shut up," she snapped. "Are you sure he's safe to have around?"

"Of course. Why?"

"When we shook hands, I had a vision," Courtney said. "Some how he had your powers and he used them against you."

"Oh come on," I hissed. "I helped him against a guy who tried stealing his lunch money. And I helped him with his math homework. I doubt he'd turn against me. I was even planning on telling him about our powers and working for that Psychopath."

"No!" she snapped, pulling on my ear making me cringe. "You will not tell him! I forbid you!"

"Ow! Let go of my ear! Your acting like my Grandma!"

She pulled harder.

"Will you be serious please?"

"Um… sorry to interrupt, but-"

I looked up and people were staring at Courtney and me. I sat up.

"Its not what it looks like people," I said. "Look away. Nothing to see here."

The other students looked away and started talking again.

For the next twenty minutes, we were silent.

"Its your stop. See you tomorrow."

I nodded.

"Come on Steven."

We both stood up and walked down the aisle. I said good bye to Ruth and walked off the bus. She drove off. My stop was five minutes away from my house. I told Steven this.

"That far huh?"

"Yep. But it makes for great exercise."

As we walked, Steven asked something surprising.

"You were that teenager who was kidnapped last year by the man in a copper and black mask, right?"

I stopped, but Steven kept walking ahead of me.

"Uh… yeah."

I started walking again.

"The guy's name was Slade. At least from what I heard from our newspapers back in Mexico anyways. Were you worried or scared?"

Well duh. He turned me against my- 

"Well yeah," I said. "I was pretty worried. Who wouldn't be?"

We reached my house.

"I guess you're right," Steven said.

We walked in.

"Yo Ma! I'm h-!"

My mom came out of nowhere, tears in her eyes.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" she wailed, hugging me to death. "You were three minutes late! I was so scared that you'd been taken again!"

"Ma! I'm fine! Ruth just hit a few snags!"

I tried pushing her away, but she wouldn't lessen her grip.

"I was about to call the police, I was so scared!"

"Mom! You're embarrassing me!"

She kept crying and sobbing as she hugged me in a Starfire hug. But I finally pushed her off and headed for the stairs. Steven followed.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Wolf!"

We made it to my room and put our stuff on the floor.

"Sorry about my mom," I said. "She was hysterical when I showed up on our doorstep."

Steven sat on my bed.

"Please tell me you have food."

I smiled.

"We always have food here," I said. "I'll go get us something to eat. BRB."

I opened the door and went downstairs. I went into the kitchen and went to the fridge. I took out two Dr. Peppers and got snacks out of the cupboard. Dakota ran inside from being outside and jumped at me. She barked at me.

"Get down Dakota!" I shouted. She barked some more and pushed me back. "Now D!"

I started backing out of the kitchen when I rammed into someone strong behind me. I froze in fear.

_Shit! Not now! He's dead. How did he get into the house?_

I jumped hearing the person's voice.

"Sorry son. Did I scare you?"

It was my dad. I turned around.

"Oh. No dad," I said. "I just thought you were someone else."

"Who?"

"No one important," I answered. "I'm okay. Really. Don't worry about it."

I walked around and headed back upstairs.

_Holy crap. I seriously thought dad was Slade for a minute there._

I opened my door. Steven was looking at my art wall.

"You're really good. I see you're a dragon, wolf, and skateboard fan. Is this a design for your skateboard?"

He pointed to the layout of my board.

It was completely black with a blue and red dragon on the bottom and my signature underneath the dragon's stomach. It also had piercing yellow-gold eyes.

"Yeah it is," I said. "I hope you like Dr. Pepper."

"To be honest, I've never had soda before. My Parents forbid sugar. Thanks though."

"No problem."

He continued to look at my art.

_Okay. Gotta tell him now._

"Steven?"

"Huh?"

"Can you sit down for a minute?" I asked. He looked at me with confusion. "Please?"

He sat down on the bed and I stood up.

"Okay, what I'm about to tell you might sound creepy or even a bit weird. And if you get a strange feeling and you want me to stop, go ahead and tell me to shut the fuck up. Okay?"

"_O-_kay."

I sighed.

"My friends and I, we have special _abilities_. Do you believe in ESP, mind readers, supernatural stuff like that?"

"Yeah," he said. "I guess so. Why?"

Well… because my friends and I, we have… This is really difficult to say."

"What is it?" Steven asked. "I won't freak out."

"We have powers."

Steven looked like he stopped breathing. I walked cautiously up to him and waved my hand in his face. He blinked.

"Tell me that wasn't real?"

"It was real all right," I said.

"How can you h-have powers?"

"Well one time we were…" I trailed off. "Actually, we don't know how. Never thought about it. I think we were born with them." Steven finally closed his mouth shut. "Please tell me you believe me."

He stood up and shook his head, heading for the door.

"I-I'll believe it when I see it. I have to go."

He started out the door, but I asked, "Promise me you won't tell?"

He stopped and nodded, without looking at me.

"I won't tell anyone."

He left. I sank down on my bed and faced forward.

"Told him huh?"

I looked over at Raven.

"Yeah."

"Let's hope he doesn't turn into a Terra problem. Courtney has her suspicions."

"Yeah. I know." Her eyes glowed white. "Rae?"

They turned into her amethyst ones again.

"Be careful of him," Raven said. "He believes in you, but there's jealousy in his soul."

She turned into her soul self before I could react and flew through my ceiling.

_Jealousy? Yeah, like he'd be jealous of that. Its not like he can go looking for Slade and make a deal with him. _

I stood up and headed down stairs, closing my door behind me.

(Fade to black)

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses **


	3. Powers and A Confession

Me: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter you guys. I've been real busy, but here it is. Please review.

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

PS: Courtney's nickname is Squiggles.

* * *

It was a very beautiful day. I got ready like always, ate breakfast like always, and went to school like always. 

"Going to show Steven your powers today?"

I gave Courtney one of those _quite-asking-me _looks.

"Hey."

I turned around and Steven was behind us.

"Hey."

Courtney eyed him wearily.

"Did I do something wrong?" Steven asked.

"No," Courtney replied. She stopped beside Steven as she was walking by. She leaned close to his ear. "But you tell anyone about our powers, I'll take you out personally."

She walked off. Steven looked at me.

"She… doesn't like me… does she?"

"She pretty much doesn't like people without powers," I said. "She felt the same way with Ariel. She didn't think she had powers, but Ariel does. She hasn't harnessed them completely yet. She can turn invisible and walk through walls and people. Sometimes when she's trying to get to class quicker, she'll try going through the walls. But sometimes half way she'll get stuck inside and has to wait to regain her powers back. Ands don't worry about Courtney. She'll like you in no time."

"When _are_ you showing me?"

"After school," I replied. "Bye."

I left for first period.

The day went by pretty slow. 3:08 felt farther away than sooner… and it was 3:07. I was practically falling asleep in my chair.

_Someone hit me._

"Rocky! The bell rang 30 seconds ago."

I opened my eyes abruptly and saw Lea beside me.

"Thanks Lea."

I grabbed my backpack and stood from my seat.

"Steven's waiting outside," she added.

I nodded. We walked out of the classroom.

"You wanna come with Steven and me?" I asked.

"To show our powers?" I nodded. "Sure."

We went out the back way.

"What can you do Lea?"

"Ice powers and healing," she said.

"Healing is always helpful," Steven said. "What about your other friends?"

"Well Sheilee can-"

"Hey! Wait up guys!"

We turned around.

"Ah! Speak of the devil," I said. "Sheilee!"

She stopped in front of us and saw Steven.

"Who's the new guy?"

"This is Steven," I said.

"Hi."

"Hey," Sheilee said. She came up to me and whispered, "You do realize he has no powers, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then what is he doing hanging around you guys?"

"I helped him out of a pickle," I said. "And in return, I'm showing him our powers."

"What?" Sheilee shouted.

I pressed my hand against her mouth.

"Sh! Will you calm your ass down," I said. "He's already promised not to tell anyone."

I removed my hand.

"Oh, okay."

I shook my head.

"Let's go to the park," Lea said.

We arrived ten minutes later. We went to our favorite tree.

"Steven, stand on my right." He did so. "Now hold on."

"The mound of dirt we were standing on rose slowly into the air to the top of the tree. We stepped onto the protruding branch. Sheilee used her wind powers and Lea used her ice powers.

"Wow," Steven said. "Those are so cool."

"Heh. I thought you'd say so."

"What else can you three do?"

"Watch this," Sheilee said. She took off her backpack and pulled Chino out of her bag. "Okay Chino. Jump into the air and stay."

He did so and didn't come back down."

"How'd he defy the laws of gravity?" Steven asked.

"I can control ferrets and the wind," Sheilee answered.

"Awesome."

"Your turn Lea," I said.

She pulled out her pocketknife.

"Steven, hold still." She grabbed his hand and cut into his palm. He flinched, but other than that, he seemed fine. Lea then held her hand above his. A white light formed onto Steven's hand. The cut started closing. "And that's how my healing works."

He looked at his hand and examined it.

"Alright Rocky. Your turn," Sheilee said.

"Well you already saw my Earth powers, so I'll show you fire and wind." I put my palm up and stared at it. Fire erupted into my palm. I used my other hand for the wind. It picked up quickly and put the fire out. "Now watch the pond."

"Okay."

Water rose into the air and slowly came towards us. It stopped right in front of me. I had it in between both hands. I did a few hand motions and the water formed into a tiger, then a wolf, and last a dragon.

"Woohoo!" Sheilee shouted.

"Way to go Rocky."

"That looks like your dragon for your skateboard," Steven said.

"Yeah."

The water dropped to the ground.

"Your dragon for your skateboard?" Sheilee asked confused.

"You never told us about that," Lea added.

"I didn't want to show you or tell you until it was finished," I said. "Steven saw it yesterday."

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't know."

"No," I said. "Its okay. I just won't show the finished project until M&M finishes it."

"Eminem?" Steven asked. "The Rapper?"

"No, like the candy," I said. "His birth name is Clarence. He hates the name. So since he loves M&M candies, we gave him the nickname M&M. He loves the name."

Steven checked his watch.

"I have to go," he said. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Maybe this weekend?"

"Can't. Have to go work at my dad's shop," Steven said.

"Okay. See ya Monday."

He climbed down the tree and left.

"He seems like an okay kid," Sheilee said.

"Yeah."

"What do we do now?"

"You can come to my house and play Kingdom Hearts 2."

We looked above us and Courtney was standing, upside down, on the branch above.

"Show-off," I said.

"Sorry Squiggles," Sheilee said. "I have to go."

"See ya Sheilee," Lea said.

"Take care guys."

She stood up on the branch, jumped and landed in a crouch like a ferret, stood up and left, carrying Chino in her arms.

"Anyone?" Courtney asked.

"Sorry Courtney," Lea said. "I should be going."

She got down from the tree and left. Courtney raised herself up, grabbed the branch her feet were stuck to, and dropped down to my branch.

"So…" she said. "You really trust him huh?"

"Yes, I do."

"Raven came to me and said she sensed jealousy in his soul."

"I know."

We were silent for a few minutes.

"Well, if you can trust him, I suppose I will too."

I looked at her.

"I'll come spend the night and play KH with you," I said. "Let's go."

She placed her hand on my shoulder and teleported us to her house. We went to her room and played Kingdom Hearts. We beat the game a few hours later. Then we played Kingdom Hearts 2 for about three hours and beating it.

"You should call your mom."

I stood up, left the room, and got the phone. I called the house.

_Ring! Ring! Click!_

_"__If you have my son, give him back to me now!"_

"I'm at Courtney's Ma!"

_"__Are you okay?"_

"Yes mom. I'm fine. We went to the park."

There was a sigh of relief on the other end.

_"__You staying over?"_

"Yeah," I said. "I'll be fine, promise."

_"__All right," she said. "I love you."_

"I love you too mom."

_"__Bye."_

"Bye."

She hung up first, then me. I returned to Courtney's room after putting the phone on the charger.

"Everything okay?" she asked as she saw my face.

I sat down on her bed and grabbed my controller.

"Yeah."

"I don't believe you."

She turned the game off and gave me her full attention. I sighed.

"My mom is always worried that I've been kidnapped every time I'm late or I don't call her," I explained. "I love her and all, but she's getting very annoying. My father gets angry if I don't tell him where I'm at or where I'm going and Venus rarely talks to me. My life was pretty much normal until that day Slade-" I stopped and shuddered slightly. "Anyways, things aren't the same as they used to be."

I stared off into space.

"Things will get better," Courtney said. "I promise you that."

She turned the game back on and continued playing.

_I hope so C. I hope so._

(Fade to black)

* * *

Me: So I confess how I really feel about my family situation. Kind of sad really. Anyways, please leave a review. Iwill not be here this weekend, so there won't be an update until next week, maybe even on Sunday night when I get home. I'll work on it some before Friday. I might even have it posted on Friday depending if I can have computer time. Take care and I'll catch you all later. 

**Edit: **Made spelling corrections that chino The ferret mentioned.

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


	4. Camping

Me: Camping was fun and I had a good time. Now I'm home (since Sunday) and I want you all to know that my birthday is the 31st, which is next Monday. I could use reviews for my birthday ya'll. Love ya guys. Read and review.

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

* * *

It's been over a week since my talk with Courtney. School continued to go by slow and it was boring as ever. Steven finally learned about all of our powers by heart and Courtney trusted him more.

I was helping him with his homework again. He was getting better and better everyday.

"Thanks again dude," he said, putting his book away.

"Rocky Wolf!"

I looked up at my math teacher.

"Yes Mr. Todd?"

"I have a note for you."

I stood up and went to the teacher's desk. I took the note from him and returned to my seat.

_Rocky,_

_I'll be picking you up after school, so don't get on the bus._

_Love,_

_Mom_

"What's it say?" Lea asked.

"I'm getting picked up today," I said. "My mom had the day off."

The bell rang after I crumpled the note. I stood up and headed downstairs before anyone else. I headed towards the parking lot. Steven was following me.

"I need to ask your mom something," he said.

"Okay."

I saw the jeep and walked over to it. (A newer one since Slade destroyed the other one in Book 1) I opened the passenger door.

"Hi Sweetheart."

"Hey mom. You remember Steven, right?"

She leaned forward and saw him.

"Oh, yes. Hello Steven."

"Hi."

"He wanted to ask you something," I said.

"What is it dear?"

"I was wondering if Rocky can go camping with my family and me next weekend," Steven explained. "But, after what I heard in Mexico, you've been a little worried about him, so its okay if you say no."

"What day?"

"Friday after school and going through Monday night. I would be grateful if he could come. With your permission of course."

She thought about it for a minute as I got into the passenger seat.

"I don't see why not," she said finally. "Next Friday it is."

"Okay, cool," Steven said. "See ya Rocky. Have a nice day Mrs. Wolf."

He walked off.

"He's a very nice boy," mom said as she headed out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, he's cool," I said. "Hey! Can we stop by the Skate Shop?"

"What for?"

"I need M&M to do something for me," I said.

"You mean Clarence?" mom asked. "The black boy?"

"Ma!"

"I don't like him Sweetheart," mom said.

"He's my friend Ma," I said. "He makes my board look cool. Please?"

She observed me for a while. I gave her the face that I had picked up from Beast Boy.

"Oh, fine! I'll take you."

"Thanks mom."

Ten minutes later we arrived and I got out of the car.

"I'll be right here. Don't take too long," mom said.

"I won't."

I crossed the street.

**M&M'S SKATE SHOP**

I opened the door and stepped inside.

_Ding!_

It was empty except for the shelves housing the skating equipment. M&M was nowhere in sight.

"Yo M! Where are you?"

"Hold on a second bra!"

M&M walked out of the storage room, backwards, carrying a large box in his arms. He turned around and placed it on the counter.

M&M, whose real name was Clarence, was a 5' 5" tall, skinny, black kid at the age of seventeen. He dropped out of High School at sixteen and started his own shop. He still lives with his parents, two brothers and four sisters. He had short, spiky blonde hair, but he dyed it all the colors of his favorite candy, M&Ms.

"How've things been M?"

"Been pretty good dawg," M&M said. "What can I do for ya today?"

I went to my pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper with my design. I unfolded it and gave it to M.

"Think you can get this design on my skateboard for me?"

"You got 300 dollars?"

"I have 230, in check, on me right now," I said. "I can have the rest in about a week, maybe two."

M looked at the design and examined every inch.

"'Kay dude. Since you're my boy and all, I'll let you pay the 230 and you can keep the rest," he said. "I guess it's the least I can do since I'm going out of town with my folks all next week."

"Okay. Cool," I said. "Now here's what I want done with it; I want the black board, top and bottom, leave the dragon and symbols and the bottom, but I want the tail to come to the top until it reached the nose. I also want the blue wheels with the silver lightning streak look inside. And I'm gonna sign my name on the bottom when its finished with a white out pen. Think you can get it done?"

"Man, I can do anythin'. I just can't have it done before I leave Saturday," M&M said. "When I get back, I'll work on it."

"Thanks M."

"No problem dawg." I gave him the 230. "Make sure you say hi to your momma for me."

"Will do."

I left the shop and went back to the car.

"You done now?" mom asked.

"Yep," I answered. "And M says hi."

We drove onto the street and headed home.

_I guess I can talk to her now._

"Hey mom?"

"Yes Sweetie?"

"I know you've been worried a lot about me lately, but do you think you can tone it down a bit and…"

"And?"

"…Maybe not yell into the phone or freak out when I'm late coming home?"

She looked at me while the light was red.

"I guess I have been overreacting," she said. "I promise not to "freak out" anymore."

I smiled.

"Thanks mom."

The light turned green. We arrived home five minutes later. I got out and headed for the door. My dad was home and I walked in. He jumped up and stormed at me.

"Where have you've been?" he asked angrily.

"Mom and I went to M&M's Skate Shop," I said. "I had to give M something."

His face softened up quite a bit.

"Oh. I'm sorry son. I didn't mean to get upset. As long as your home, that's all that matters."

"Its okay dad," I said. "You just need to lighten up some."

"I know," he said. "I guess I have been overreacting a little bit, huh?"

"You and mom both," I said. "Mom said she'd stop freaking out if I'm late, so maybe you can stop getting angry if I don't call. Deal?"

"Deal."

We shook on it.

"Thanks dad," I said. "I have math to do, so I'll be upstairs in my room. Call me when dinner's ready?"

"Sure kiddo."

I went to my room and got my homework finished. I turned my laptop on and checked my e-mail. Lucy e-mailed me.

_Hey Rocky,_

_How's it been w/ you? NMH. Hope your family is coping okay since your return home. It must have been scary. How's school been 4 ya? It's been pretty slow here. Oops! Gotta go. I'm late 4 work. Talk 2 ya later._

_Love, _

_Lucy_

I replied,

_Hey Lucy,_

_Things have been pretty hectic w/ slow school days and all. I guess I'm doing okay. It's been pretty weird here 2. Both my parents have been flipping out, especially my mom. But things seem 2 B getting better. I've learned a few skate tricks since I've been home. Things R starting 2 look up. Both of my parents have promised that they'll back down w/ the worrying and stuff. Things are definitely looking up. G2G Lucy. _

_Catch ya again later._

_Love,_

_Rocky_

I sent it and checked the rest of my e-mails and sites.

"Rocky! Dinner!"

"Coming dad!"

Things were definitely getting better.

* * *

"Rocky? May I see you for a second?"

I stood from my chair and went to the teacher's desk.

"Yes ma'am?"

"I'd just like to say that I'm very proud on how your grades and test scores have improved. I'm very impressed."

"Oh. Thanks Mrs. Barkley," I said. "I do what I can."

I returned to my seat.

"What did she want?" Sheilee asked.

"She just wanted to tell me that my grades and test scores are improving," I said. "Everything seems to be getting better with school and my parents and home."

"That's good."

Class ended and we went to 4th period lunch. We played cards at the library. I won six out of eight games. Then 5th period came. Steven and I went to science. Then the rest of the day went by pretty fast.

"You ready for camping Friday?" he asked me.

"Almost," I said. "I'm gonna finish packing tonight."

"All you have to bring is a set of clothes. My family is providing the rest."

"Okay, cool," I said.

"And we'll be camping in a remote place without people around so that we can enjoy the sounds of nature."

"Awesome. See ya Steven."

"Bye."

I got on the bus and headed for the back.

"I don't think you should go camping tomorrow," Courtney said as I sat down. "I've been having weird vibes lately and I don't like them."

"I'll be fine," I said. "Don't worry, I promise."

"That's what you said the first time I warned you about something you stupid Baka," she said angrily. "And you got yourself kidnapped because you wouldn't listen."

I glared at her.

"Well if you would've told me about my powers from before, none of that shit would have happened in the first place."

"So now this is my fault?" she asked angrily.

"I'm the one saying it!"

We glared at each other before turning away.

"Baka."

"Paranoid."

The bus started going. We didn't talk for the rest of the bus ride to my stop. I got off after telling Ruth that I wouldn't be on after school. She drove away. I got home under record time. Mom hadn't freaked out for a while and she was in the kitchen.

"I'm home safe and sound mom," I said.

"How was school?"

"Good," I replied. "My test scores and grades have been improving."

"That's great Sweetheart."

"I'll be in my room to finish packing."

I went to my room. I was just putting my clothes on top of my Bo Staff and utility belt when Venus stopped by.

"Are you gay?"

I whirled around.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked angrily.

"Well, you are going camping with a guy, so I assumed you were gay," she said.

"He's my friend," I said angrily. "You've been camping with your girl friends, so does that make you gay?"

"That's different. I still think you're gay."

"Get out of my fucking room," I said angrily.

"I was kidding little bro."

"Get out!"

She left. I finished packing. Then I finished my homework by the time dinner rolled around. I ate, did dishes, took a shower, and watched TV with my mom. Then it was bedtime.

"Night Rocky.

"Night mom. Night dad."

I went upstairs, got into bed, and went to sleep.

* * *

"I hope you packed your Bo Staff."

"I did C," I said. "And I have my utility belt. I'll be okay."

"I'll see you on Tuesday at school then?"

We did our secret handshake.

"I definitely will."

"See ya."

She left and Steven came up beside me.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep."

He put my stuff in the back of the truck. I got in after him and we drove out of the parking lot and headed for the highway.

"We're camping an hour away from Salem," Steven said.

"Cool," I said. "Maybe we can stop by there. I've always wanted to visit the capital."

"We'll see."

About four hours later we arrived at a dirt road that we went on. We went into the deep part of the forest. We found the perfect spot with tons of shade and little sun. The sun was going down. Steven's father started a fire, while Steven and his mother put up the tent. I helped get the stuff out of the back of the truck.

"Thanks Rocky."

"No problem Steven."

It was dark now and we ate dinner.

"Food was excellent mom," Steven said.

"Dido."

"Why thank you dears."

An hour later, we went to bed.

"Night Steven."

"Good night Rocky. Night mom, dad."

"Good night kids."

I fell asleep instantly.

* * *

"Wake up guys!"

I sat up abruptly and looked around. It was still a little dark outside.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Six o'clock," Steven said.

"Why wake up so early?"

"We have a big day planned," Steven's mom said.

"We're going fishing most of the day," Steven said. "Then we'll come back here, play games while the fish are cooking, eat, have Smores, and you and I are sleeping under the stars tonight."

"Cool."

It took me half an hour to get up and dressed. We had breakfast and walked five miles to get to the river, fishing poles and tackle box in hand. Steven and I went off on our own and found the perfect spot. It was now 8:33. We had no bites for two hours. I looked around to make sure no one else was around.

"Watch this."

I placed my pole down and looked out into the water. A fish jumped into the air and jumped towards Steven and me.

"How'd you do that?" Steven asked as I caught the fish in my hands.

"Mind control."

"Oh cool," Steven said. "Wish I had powers like that."

"Yeah, but sometimes its hard to keep them under control," I explained. "I used to have problems with mine, especially when I got angry or upset. But that all changed when-"

I stopped and made three more fish come out of the river.

"-When that Slade dude came along," Steven finished for me.

"Yeah."

By the time it was time to go back to camp, Steven and I had "caught" ten fish.

"Good job boys."

"Thanks dad."

We went back to camp and started the fish after Steven's dad gutted them. We played cards while the fish cooked. Once dinner was ready, we got food.

"Eat up and we'll make Smores in an hour after eating dinner."

We finished eating and had Smores an hour later.

"Boy I'm stuffed," I said.

"At least you'll get to sleep easily tonight," Steven said.

"Yep."

Steven's parents went to bed while Steven and I stayed by the fire, our sleeping bags on the ground next to it. I lay down on mine and looked up at the stars.

"Hey. Why don't we go talk a night time walk through the woods," Steven suggested.

"Well I don't-"

"We'll be fine. My parents are asleep."

I looked at the tent and sighed.

"All right. But only for a few minutes."

"Okay, cool."

We stood up. I grabbed my utility belt and Bo Staff. We walked through the trees, the little light from the moon guiding us.

"What if your parents find out?" I asked.

"They won't."

We walked for ten minutes when I heard a noise from behind. I stopped, making Steven stop.

"What?"

"Shh!"

I extended my Bo staff and became alert. I looked around, but couldn't see anything. But, then, I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I whipped around and dropped the Staff in surprise.

"I hope these guys are friends of yours," Steven said, sounding scared.

About 50 Slade-bots were in front of us.

"Stay back Steven!"

He backed away and I got into a fighting stance.

"Rocky, be careful."

Two Slade-bots came towards me. One jumped at me, but I sidestepped it and caught it in a Roundhouse Kick, destroying it.

"Is that the best you can do?" I asked.

The other Slade-bot pulled a laser gun out and fired it at me. I formed a barrier of chakra in front of me, ending the laser's fire. I crashed a boulder on top of the robot's head. The others didn't move.

"Why aren't they attacking?" Steven asked.

My eyes narrowed.

"I don't know," I said. "But I know how to destroy these Motherfuckers at once." I put my hands to the right of my body. "You don't stand a chance against my Midnight Tornado." Earth, water, fire, and wind formed into my hands. I heard a strange noise behind me, but I ignored it. "MIDNIGHT TOR-!"

My Tornado died down and disappeared. I slowly raised my hands to my face and looked at them. I snapped my fingers, but nothing happened.

"What happened?" Steven asked worried.

"I don't… I don't know," I said. "None of my powers are working. I don't know what's going on.

"Why not?"

"I don't-"

I stopped speaking and slowly looked at Steven. His voice didn't hold any worry in it like before. It was almost… mocking. Some kind of ball looking thing was in his hand.

"What?" he asked.

"What… Where'd you get that?"

"From _me_."

I looked behind me and backed up, my eyes wide.

"No."

"Hello… _Apprentice_."

"I-I k-killed…"

"If you've _killed_ me, then why am I still here?"

"No one could have survived my Midnight Tornado," I said, fear evident in my voice. "Its impossible."

"Its possible if you know how to form a force field," Slade said. "A form of Ninjutsu."

"But Steven, he-"

"-Works for me."

"What happened to my powers?" I asked angrily.

"Steven has them."

I looked at Steven. He had fire in his hand.

"Steven?"

The fire disappeared and a chunk of rock came up in front of him. He chucked it, hitting me. I flew back and landed in the arms of five Slade-bots. I struggled in their grasp.

"As you can see, I make far better use of your powers."

"Steven! You Bastard! How could you do this to me? I'm your friend!"

"You can't always trust people Rocky," Steven said. "It was just my cover to get your powers… and your friends' as well."

"In exchange for the device to get your powers, Steven has given me you," Slade said.

I struggled harder as I tried getting away from the robots.

"See you around Rocky," Steven said. "Have fun being Slade's Apprentice."

He turned around and headed back to camp.

"NO! Steven! You don't know what it was like!" He stopped. "He kidnapped me Steven! He turned me against my friends! Slade manipulated me Steven! He-!"

"Shut him up for me, won't you Slade."

He continued walking.

"Steven! Please! STEVEN!"

Slade came up and punched me in the gut. My knees collapsed underneath me. I fell to the ground, the robots still holding on. Slade walked over and picked up my Bo Staff.

"I'll be taking this back, thank you."

"Slade! You Bastard!"

He paused.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What was that Apprentice?"

He turned around and came towards me.

"You heard me… Bastard!"

"Wrong answer."

He walloped me with the Staff.

I blacked out.

(Fade to black)

**Rocky-White wolf of Curses**


	5. Not Again!

I opened my eyes. It was completely black. I was laying on something soft. I sat up and felt around for something, anything that could help me. I hit my hand on something made of wood and it hurt my hand.

_Must be a desk._

I felt around the top of it and touched something metal. I assumed it was a lamp. I found the switch and pulled it. Light filled the room instantly.

"Awake I see?"

"Wah!" I fell off the bed backwards, landing on a metal floor. "Don't do that!"

"Don't do what?"

I suddenly realized that this was Slade I was talking to. I jumped up and got into a fighting stance. Slade didn't seemed disturbed. He just sat on a computer chair, staring at me. I relaxed and turned my back on him, my arms folded across my chest.

"I hate you," was all I could say.

"Yes. We seem to think that a lot, don't we."

"I don't think, I know." I looked around my surroundings. It was a medium sized bedroom with two doors; a twin sized bed, a lamp desk and computer desk, and Slade in the chair. "You must _really_ like your job. Tormenting me and making my life miserable."

I heard Slade stand up and come towards me.

"Its what I do best." He walked past me towards the closed door. "This is your new room and your Apprentice suit is in the desk drawer. Get some sleep. Your training starts tomorrow at 0600 hours."

The door slid shut behind him. I sighed.

"Why me?"

I sat back down on the bed to think.

_What am I going to do? Once Steven returns home and gets my friend's powers, I won't be able to talk to the others. I don't even now where I'm at._

I stood back up and went into the bathroom. My face was slightly purple and swollen where Slade had hit my face with the Bo Staff. I felt around my mouth for any missing teeth, but found none. I washed my face off with water and dried it off.

I went to the desk and pulled out the Apprentice uniform that I swore I'd never wear or see again. I put it on. I looked in the bottom drawer and found the metal guards, boots, new and improved looking utility belt, and the _S_ to go over my heart. I put all that crap on and sat back down on the bed.

_Sigh! I can't sleep like this. I'm not even tired._

"Brings back memories, doesn't it Apprentice?"

"Memories I don't want to remember," I said out loud. "Great! Now I hear Slade's voice when he's not even here."

"I might not be _there,_ but my voice is."

_What?_

Then it occurred to me.

"Ah! Come on! Do you like spying on me?" I asked. "You now, with hidden cameras and speakers?"

"Hidden cameras, no. Speakers, yes," Slade said.

"Then you should be glad that you can't see the gesture I'm giving you right now," I said in irritation. Then a question popped up in my head. "So… what's Steven's story?"

"I don't know what you mean Apprentice."

"Won't his parents be wondering why I'm not with him?"

"His parents work for me," Slade said. "Steven had no one. He was an orphan. He lived on the streets. One day he stumbled upon me and tried picking a fight. I won of course. He hated his life and wanted a new one. So I hired two of my people and they raised him as their own. I made sure he had all the right training and skills to manipulate people, like you. He heard about the Titans and their powers and he wanted them. So I made a deal with him. He helped me get you and I give him a device to take the powers away from the Metahumans and insert them into himself. I told him about you and he wanted yours and your friend's powers."

"So he's a pretty messed up kid," I said more to myself.

"Go to bed my Apprentice. You'll need your strength at 6 o'clock."

I lay down on the metal floor, trying to get comfortable. But a jolt of electricity made me yelp and stand.

"Electric floors!" I shouted in annoyance. "_WHY _electric floors?"

"Sleep in your bed Apprentice."

"I don't want to sleep in the stupid bed!" I yelled angrily. "I happen to like the floor! Even though you stepped on it!"

Another jolt made me jump.

"Do as I say Apprentice."

Smoke was literally coming out my head as I seethed in anger.

"I don't have to listen to you!" I shouted. "No one's life is on the line this time! Last time no one's life was on the line! So what makes you think I'll listen to you now!"

Slade sighed.

"Your life is on the line Apprentice. You can't survive an electricity attack, now can you?"

_He has a point._

God! What had I gotten myself into this time? I sighed.

"Fine! Have it your way!"

I got into bed, lay on my back, and looked up at the ceiling, trying to fall asleep. I yawned, but I wasn't even remotely tired yet. I closed my eyes, but they kept opening a crack. I growled in irritation as I turned on my side.

"Is there something wrong Apprentice?"

"Yeah, I can't sleep. What was your first clue?"

Slade didn't answer.

_Okay you stupid body. Let me sleep already._

I closed my eyes again. I still couldn't fall asleep. I didn't even know the time.

"Hey yo? What time is it?" Slade said nothing. "Heh, figures," I whispered. I sighed and asked jokingly, "What time is it oh holy Master?"

"It is 0400 hours."

"Thank you."

"Thank you what?"

"Thank you, _sir_."

"We'll work on your attitude later."

"I'm looking forward to it."

What was I doing? Was I making chit chat with Slade, the guy who kidnapped me? What was wrong with me?

_Maybe my mind works differently without powers._

Yeah, like that was the reason. Or maybe I was just bored. As far as I knew, Slade and I were the only ones here. Plus, I couldn't sleep anyways.

So there was only one thing to do…

Talk to Slade.

"So. You're okay with me not having powers?" I asked. "Isn't that why you wanted me in the first place?"

"Your powers may be gone, but your Ninja skills aren't."

"But you said my powers are the most powerful," I said. "So wouldn't my Ninja skills be weaker?"

"Go to bed Apprentice."

"I can't," I said irritably.

_Come on body! Let me sleep for a little while._

I shut my eyes tighter and willed myself to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to my door being unlocked. I sat up, stretched, and rubbed my eyes. I stood up and went into the bathroom. I came back out and headed for the unlocked door. It slid open and I stepped out into a hallway. My door closed behind me with a snap and I looked at it. A note was attached to the door. I took it off and read it. 

_Go straight until you come to two hallways. Take the left hall and walk down it for two minutes. You'll come to three doors. Open the one in the middle. Go in and turn right. You'll come to another hallway. Take that and find the second door on your left._

_S.W._

I memorized the note and put it back on the door. I did what Slade told me to and arrived at my destination ten minutes later. The second door on my left slid open and I walked in.

_Guess I'm in the training room._

The lights turned on and Slade was standing in the middle of the room.

"You're late."

"Yeah, I figured," I said tiredly. "So what are you teaching me today?"

"We'll be doing follow up lessons today," Slade said.

"Let me guess… a maze?"

"No. You'll be fighting my robots."

I yawned.

"Its not like I haven't destroyed them before."

Without warning, a robot came up and punched me in the face. I skid across the floor and landed in front of another one. I pulled my legs over my head and kicked at the robot. It jumped out of the way and landed in front of me. I stood up and did a Roundhouse Kick. I caught the robot in the head. It flew back and knocked into another one. Two more jumped at me out of nowhere.

I dodged both of them, but a third one kicked me in the back. I fell to the floor. I rolled over, placed my hands behind my head, and jumped to my feet. The three robots surrounded me. I did a few back flips and jumped over the one behind me. I kicked it in the back with a Roundhouse. The one on my right tried kicking me, but I grabbed its foot and spun it around. It knocked into the other one, destroying it.

Two more kicked at me and knocked me down. They jumped at me, but I got onto my side and kicked my leg out to have my foot meet them in the chin. They both flew up into the air. I jumped up and back flipped upwards towards them. I rose above them, turned over, and planted a kick into their stomachs. I landed, one hand on the ground, the robots, with my leg on their stomachs, and they didn't move. I stood up, panting hard. One more came at me from behind. I planted my elbow into its face.

That was all of them.

"Very good Apprentice. I see I have taught you something."

I sat down and rubbed my eye.

"You didn't teach me anything," I said, still breathing hard. "I learned that attack on my own. Its called _The Barrage of Dragons_."

There was a long silence between us as I regained my breath. I stood up and awaited my instructions.

"I see."

"You see what?"

"The weakness in your attack," Slade said.

"Huh?"

I was really confused at that.

"My robots were set to their easiest level. With your skill, you shouldn't have had trouble during your fight. Normally, you'd have taken all 9 of them out in under two minutes. But you didn't even pin them in three."

I gaped at him with my mouth slightly open.

"Do you come with subtitles?"

"Your slow. You've forgotten how to fight properly. And your _Barrage of Dragons_ isn't strong enough. Try it again on the hardest level robot and you'll see what I mean."

A Slade look-a-like came out and attacked me. I dodged it and jumped into the air. I jumped backwards and was getting closer to the wall. I jumped up again and landed my feet on the wall. I kicked off of it and attacked the robot Slade. It dodged my fist easily and grabbed my arm, kneeing me in the stomach. I was winded. It grabbed me from behind and flipped me over its head. I slid across the floor on my back. I stopped a few feet away from the real Slade.

I jumped up and back flipped towards the robot. It fell to the floor. It jumped up and rose into the air above me.

_I'll show you that my _Barrage of Dragons_ can defeat you and your stupid look-a-like._

The robot landed in front of me. I kicked my leg upwards. It caught the robots chin. It flew up into the air like the Slade-bots had. I jumped up towards the robot.

"BARRAGE OF DRAGONS!"

I spun around in mid-air and planted my kick into the robot's stomach. We went towards the floor, but the robot grabbed my foot. It threw me over its stomach. I fell face first on the floor, the robot still holding my foot.

_I used my full chakra into the attack. Am I really that weak?_

"As you can see, your strength has left your body," Slade said. "You are not strong enough any more."

The robot released my foot. I pushed up off the floor with my hands. I was on my hands and knees, breathing hard. I stood up.

"Then what's the point of me being your Apprentice?" I asked. "If I'm too weak, then why keep me here?"

"So that I can teach you my knowledge," Slade said. "We're done for the day. We'll work on a new fighting technique tomorrow. Return to your room and get some more sleep."

Slade walked off and I stared after him.

_If I can find it._

I walked out and searched for my room.

* * *

_You'd think he'd go easy on me for a few days at least. Is he trying to kill me?_

I was punched in the face again. I flew back and landed on the floor. I placed my hands behind my head and jumped up. A fist came into my stomach as I landed. I fell to my knees. Slade kicked me in the head with a Roundhouse. My neck cracked as my head went backwards. I was kicked in the stomach. I slid across the floor. I hadn't even layed one punch on him. I landed on my ass.

"This is stupid," I said angrily. "I feel like a nobody without my powers."

"That's why I'm teaching you," Slade said.

_Doesn't look like I'm learning anything._

"I don't even feel like myself," I said. "I feel like an empty shell."

Why was I telling Slade this?

"That's because you're not trying hard enough."

_I'm trying my hardest Baka. My powers were my strength, not my self._

"All I'm saying is that I'm practically useless without my powers."

_Yeah, like ranting about them is going to bring them back._

"Ranting won't get you your powers back. Your friends can't get their powers back."

_Is he reading my mind or something?_

"Question; Are you a mind reader or something?"

"I'm always five steps ahead of my opponent Apprentice. Like you should be when the time comes.

It was eight o'clock when we finished for the day. It was strange that a guy like Slade would have a kitchen and dinning room. I ate what little food I had and returned to my room. I took a shower and decided to meditate for a while before going to bed.

_Good thing Raven taught me meditation to get my strength up. I wonder if the Titans know I've been kidnapped again?_

That made my stress level rise. I hadn't really thought of it as being kidnapped again. In fact, I had just realized (after being here for four days) that I was kidnapped.

"Not again!"

* * *

Me: Meh. Ending it there. Sorry. I'm having a bit of writer's block as of now. I'm actually getting into RPGing at a Slade Wilson Shrine that you can find on my bio page of ff. net. You Slade fans should really think of joining. It's a fun site, I'll tell ya. You should take a visit there sometime. And when you do, look out at the RP forum for a The New Teenage Titans. I started that RP with my Phoenix character. Check it out when I get the link on my bio. 

I'll stop ranting on stupid crap and let you review now. Sorry again for the shortness of this chapter. But next chapter gets a little more interesting. So stay tuned.

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


	6. Minor Difficulties

Me: Yay! It's my Birthday! Go Delbert, go Delbert, go Delbert! (Oops, wrong show/movie. That's my fave line on Treasure Planet, which I do not own) I mean, go Rocky, go Rocky, go Rocky! It's your Birthday! Too bad Slade don't know that huh? But he won't ruin it, I'll tell you that. Please, give me some reviews for my Birthday. They'd mean a lot to me. You review, I give you a piece of cake that you'd like to have. So you get to decide the flavor. :3 Read and review and wish me a Happy Birthday.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans, but I'll say I do since it's my Birthday. So I **DO** own Teen Titans.

* * *

The days were more brutal then before. I was getting stronger and stronger, little by little. I was almost able to dodge every attack Slade sent my way. 

He had his Bo staff out and was trying to hit me in the head with it. I jumped back and did a back flip. When I landed, the Staff was centimeters away from my face. I hit the end of the staff with my arm. My legs gave way because of Slade's sweeping kick, knocking me down on my rear. He held the Staff in front of my chest. I couldn't stand without getting stabbed in the throat. But I had an ace up my sleeve;

A cool move that M&M taught me.

I pulled the left side of my body over and kicked the Staff out of Slade's hands. I kept my hands on the black stone floor as I flipped over. I jumped up and aimed a Roundhouse kick at Slade. I caught him in the chest. He flew back and hit the wall. I pulled a few explosives out of my utility belt and threw them at him. They landed and exploded in front of his feet. I walked cautiously towards the smoke that had erupted. But a laser from behind caught me in the shoulder.

"Arrgh!" I fell forward and landed in front of Slade. I rolled over and hundreds of Slade's Slade-bots were gathered in front of us. "Is there a reason why you summoned all of your robots at once?"

"I didn't," Slade said, standing and helping me to my feet.

"Well that can't be good."

"That's because it isn't," Slade said. He sounded angry, but he didn't show it. He pulled a remote out of his utility belt and pushed the button. His robots didn't leave. "They're not in my control anymore."

"Then you know me all too well Sladey," a guy's creepy voice sounded in an echo around the entire room.

"Xavier."

"A friend of yours?" I asked.

"Let's just say I have a few bounties on my head Apprentice," Slade said. "Being a Mercenary has its ups and its downs. This is one of them."

I looked at him and gave him an expressionless look.

"You must really love your life."

Several Slade-bots fired their lasers at Slade and me. Slade and I both dodged them in the same way and the same direction. The robots walked towards us, trying to trap us in a circle. They all had lasers, but only half of the robots were firing at us. As I landed on my feet from doing a back flip, the ground shook and I saw a boulder three times as big as Slade come out from behind us. I turned around and jumped up onto the top and jumped down to the other side. I backed into the rock and looked over my shoulder. Slade ran around the boulder on my right and sat down next to me.

"I don't know how Xavier got past my security systems," Slade said. "I've lost complete control over my robots."

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" I shouted as lasers crashed into the boulder, small chips of it coming off. I looked around the boulder as a laser came towards my head. I backed my head away so that I wouldn't get hit. "This is just great! You've led me into a war zone! I am not about to be killed by your stupid machines! This is your fault!"

More lasers made contact with the boulder, shaking it.

"Would you like to specify why this is my fault?" Slade asked, almost angrily.

"First of all, I wouldn't be in this damn mess if you hadn't kidnapped me in the first place! Second, if you hadn't given Steven that damn power take away thingy, I would be able to have my powers and kill all of these stupid things at once! Third, you're the one who thinks you can do anything and everything he pleases! Well News Flash bucko! You're an idiot! You had to make robots that anyone could hack into a turn against you! That's why its your fault you stupid ass Baka!"

More lasers hit the boulder, making it smaller.

"Give it up Sladey!" Xavier shouted. "You can't win when I have your whole base completely in my control!"

More lasers hit the hunk of rock, dust and debris flying everywhere. I was hit in the head by a small chunk of it as it fell.

"That's it!" I shouted. "These guys are really pissing me off!"

I stood up and ran towards the line of fire.

"Apprentice!" Slade shouted. "Get back here!"

I rolled across the floor and dodged a laser beam. Slade was taking down all the robots that got in his way as he ran after me. A small group of robots surrounded me. I did a handstand and twirled around, my legs hitting each robot. I jumped to my feet and kicked at two more. One grabbed my bleeding shoulder, but I grabbed it and flipped it over my head. I threw it into another one, knocking three more behind them down to the floor.

Slade ran along side me, Staff in hand. He ran in front of me and swung his Staff around at the approaching robots. Using my chakra in my feet, I jumped up into the air, landed on Slade's shoulder, and jumped off at the robots. I turned around in midair and kicked three with a Roundhouse. They were knocked to the side, giving Slade and me space to get to the training room door. I kicked it open and ran down the hallway.

"Where's your control room?" I asked in a shout as robots chased after us, their lasers firing.

"The north wing!"

I turned a corner and ran down the hallway, skidding as I went on the slick floor. I caught my balance and ran. We came to a steel door at the end of the hallway.

"Is there a code for the door?" I asked in a shout.

"And I'd tell you why?"

"Because I'm closer to the door!" I shouted. "What's the fuckin' code?"

"Nine, two, one, four, five." (1)

I punched in the code.

_**ACCESS DENIED!**_

"He must have overridden the code!" I heard the robots getting closer to our destination. "Come on!"

I ran past Slade and ran towards the robots, Slade right behind me. I knocked down the robots in my way and jumped over a few. I went left, right, forward, and two more rights. In front of us was another steel door. I kicked it open and ran towards the trees. I ran into the deeper part of the trees. I didn't stop until I could no longer hear the robots. I slowed down to a walk, breathing hard from all the running. I stopped and collapsed to the forest floor on my knees. Slade walked up behind me and stayed standing.

"I suppose I should give you some credit Apprentice," Slade said. "You did well against my robots."

I had my hands on my knees as I tried regaining my breath back.

"It… was no… big deal," I said between pants. "We'll… be safe here… until either Xavier gives up… or until… we find our… way… out of… here."

I sniffed the air in through my nose and stood up. I grabbed my shoulder with my other hand and walked to the west, Slade following right behind me. Blood stained my uniform and the ground as I walked. I found a clearing with a few logs on the ground. I went to one off to the side, sat down, and set my back against it. Slade did the same with the log to my right. We didn't speak or move for several minutes.

Ten minutes later, I turned to my left side, my back facing Slade. I rested my head on the log, my hands under my right temple. I breathed in the air deeply and let it out. I thought about my friends and how they were doing without their powers. I even thought of my family and wondered if they were flipping out over me turning up missing again.

"What are you thinking of Apprentice?"

"I thought you were always five steps ahead of your opponent?" I asked sounding annoyed. "You figure it out." I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but couldn't. "Why does bad shit always happen to me?"

"Depends on what it is," Slade said. "What bad things have happened to you?"

"Why would you care?"

"My thirst for new knowledge grows every time I hear about something I don't know," Slade said. "So tell me."

I opened my eyes and looked up without moving my head. I looked back down at the ground.

"My life was normal before you kidnapped me and told me of my powers. I had a family who didn't worry about me so much. When I returned home, my life changed drastically," I explained. "My once calm mother didn't bawl her eyes out if I was late getting home from school. She didn't jump to conclusions about calling the police if I called her when I should have been home instead of at the park or a friend's house. My father used to not get mad or upset if I didn't tell him where I was going or when I was leaving. My once understandable sister wished I didn't exist. She never even talks to me anymore unless we're fighting over who gets the front seat of the car or which one of us gets to use the bathroom first in the morning before school.

"They worry too much. They practically watch me like a hawk would its prey. My life was ruined the day you took me from my family. Now I feel empty without my powers inside of me. I feel useless. Everything changed. Things I didn't want changed changed. My world has turned upside down when it should be right side up."

Slade didn't say anything. I looked behind me and noticed he had his eye closed. My eyes lowered in exhaustion as I lay back down. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"Apprentice. Wake up." 

My eyes slowly fluttered open. I rose up and rubbed my tired eyes. My shoulder was in pain. I grabbed it with my other hand and felt bandages on it.

"What?"

"We have to get out of here," Slade said.

He helped me to my weak and tired feet. He pulled me along with him.

"I can walk you know," I said. I wrenched my arm out of his grip and followed him. "Is Xavier around?"

"I returned to my base to get my first-aid kit for your shoulder," Slade explained. "I snuck in, went to my Hospital Wing and came out. My robots discovered me and went to tell Xavier. I came back here, wrapped your shoulder, and woke you up. If we keep moving, we'll loose him."

I stopped and started laughing.

"Your running away," I said, still laughing. "You're afraid of Xavier. Now that's funny."

Slade stopped dead in his tracks and faced me.

"I'm not afraid of anything Apprentice. I could kill Xavier easily, but I do not need my Apprentice getting hurt. Xavier would kill you," Slade said seriously. "He is stronger than you."

I stopped laughing and said more seriously, "I'd like to see Xavier try and kill me. I'm part Ninja; I know all the best attacks in Ninja history; I know how to take that bounty hunter down; I know how to protect myself; and I will not, and never will, be your Apprentice. Face it; you're afraid of loosing your life. Part of me thinks you're afraid of me. Let Xavier come and I'll show you I'm not weak."

Slade just stared at me, his expression unreadable. He turned back around and continued walking. I followed him farther into the forest. We heard a river up ahead. I was holding my shoulder again; it hurt like Hell. Slade kept glancing back at me. We made it to the river and Slade stopped. He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to the water. He unwrapped the bandages from my shoulder.

"Get in the water."

I looked at him as though he were crazy. But I did what he said anyways after removing everything except my boxers. I stepped into the cold water and went under. The cold water made my shoulder hurt even worse. I came back up and shook my head of additional water. My hair lay over my eyes, water dripping from the ends. I went back to the bank and sat down on the ground.

Slade injected something near my hurt shoulder and it numbed the pain. He wrapped it back up with clean bandages and put his supplies away. I rubbed my eye and yawned. My eyes were slightly burning, so I rubbed them harder.

_Something doesn't feel right._

I looked behind me and saw a shadow that disappeared as I looked. I saw my utility belt next to me. I slowly took an _S_ shaped boomerang out and held it deftly between my pointer and middle finger.

"Yo Xavier! I know you're there!"

Xavier stepped out from behind the tree he had been behind.

"You've got quite the eye there kid," Xavier said. "But your hearings not too great."

"Save the speech," I said, standing. "Killing Slade is my job."

"You'd kill your Master?" Xavier asked astounded. "I thought Apprentice's were supposed to be loyal to their Masters. I guess not."

"I won't be his Apprentice for long," I said. I smirked. "You're just in my way."

I threw the boomerang at Xavier with fast speed. He quickly pulled a sword out and sliced the boomerang in half. It fell to the ground behind him.

"You'll have to be faster than that child."

I vanished in the wind (2) and reappeared behind Xavier.

"I think I'm pretty fast, don't you?" I punched him in the spine. He stumbled forward a few steps. "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU! THE ART OF SUMMONING!"

My sword appeared in my hands. I also summoned Slade's Bo Staff and fused the sword and Staff together. The blade grew longer and shinier. I slashed out at Xavier, but he dodged it and turned around in midair. He lashed out at me with his sword and ours clanked together. He pushed me back and lunged at my stomach. I brought my sword down and parried it away. I stuck my sword in the ground part way and did a handstand on it. Xavier swung his sword at mine. I front flipped, bringing my blade out of the ground, and swung my blade down at Xavier's head. He backed up and held his sword out in front of him, stopping my attack.

I back flipped and landed a few feet away from Xavier. He ran towards me and swung his sword at me. I blocked it with mine. This went on for several minutes. I finally planted a good swing at Xavier's sword breaking his in half. But mine also broke in half. The tips of our blades landed a few feet away from us. Xavier threw what was left of his sword at me. I did the same. They passed each other, Xavier's coming straight at me, mine going straight at him. We both didn't move as they came closer and closer. I grabbed Xavier's easily. Mine went passed and got stuck in the tree behind him.

"I admit kid, your good," Xavier said.

"Are you trying to make me go to your side?" I asked. "The only side I want to be on is mine. A normal kid without problems like this. That's the side I want to be on."

My broken sword came out of the tree and came at Xavier. He dodged it.

_Heh! Thank you!_

I dropped Xavier's broken sword and slid on the ground underneath him. He came back down. I kicked my leg upwards and caught him in the chin. He flew back up into the air. I landed underneath of him and held my pointer finger into his back.

"What the Hell is going on?" Xavier asked angrily.

"I'll take you out in five seconds flat," I said evilly in his ear. "You might not make it once I take you down. Then I'll let Slade kill you."

"Why don't you just kill me?"

"Because I'll never be like him," I said angrily. "Not now… NOT EVER!" I vanished from underneath of Xavier and we both started falling to the ground. I was on his right. I pulled my leg over my body. "BARRAGE OF DRAGONS!"

I caught him in the stomach. I landed on my hand, my foot still on top of Xavier's stomach. He crashed into the ground, his arms and legs flying up into the air and falling back down. My hand slipped out from underneath of me and I fell on my ass, my foot still on Xavier. I slid backwards and my foot landed on the ground. Xavier wasn't moving. Slade came up beside me and looked down at Xavier.

"Good work Apprentice," Slade said.

I smirked and pulled something out from behind my back; Slade didn't notice the knife in my hand.

"Then I'll make good work of getting away from you."

I sliced the only place on Slade's feet without armor; his ankle. I did this quickly with both. Slade fell and I jumped up. Slade tried getting up, but I planted a kick in his back. I started running back towards the base.

"Get back here Apprentice!"

I made it to the base, went to the bedroom I had been spending the night in, pulled on my normal clothes, went to Slade's weapon room, grabbed bombs, explosives, a Bo Staff, and an extra utility belt, and hightailed it out of there.

Instead of going back into the forest, I went around the lair and searched for a road. When I found one, after getting out of a forest, I ran to the west. I didn't stop until I knew I was far enough away from the lair. I slowed to a walk and thought about my options to use when I found a phone to call Courtney.

_First I'll need to ask her if she has her powers or if Steven took them. Then I'll need to tell her my location and have her come get me. Shouldn't be too hard._

I looked behind me to see if any vehicle was coming. I saw none. I was totally alone.

"Okay. I'm a little worried about the silence," I said out loud. "I so need to find the next gas station or something."

I continued on my way.

* * *

"Yo, could I use your phone dude?" I asked the guy at the bar. 

"Aren't you a little young to be in a bar kid?" the guy asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want anything, but to use a phone," I said irritably. "If I get caught by the Psychopath that's after me, you'll have a dead kid's body on your conscience."

That got the barman's attention.

"Do you need quarters?" I nodded. He gave me some. "The pay phone is right over there."

I looked to where he was pointing.

"Thanks dude. And if I ever become a famous skateboarder and become rich, I'll send you a seventh of the money. Deal?"

"You got yourself a deal kid."

We shook on it and I ran to the pay phone. I put in two quarters and dialed Courtney's number.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"God! Courtney! Pick up!"

_Ring! Click!_

_"__Hello?"_

"Yeah, hi, is Courtney there?" I asked.

It was her brother.

_"Yes."_

"Then let me talk to her," I said irritably.

_"__Sis! Your boyfriend is on the phone!"_

_"__I don't have a boyfriend you stupid Baka!"_

_"__Who is this?"_

"Her friend Rocky."

_"Its your friend Rocky."_

_"__Give me that!" _The sound of a crash could be heard on the other end. I checked my wrist, even though I didn't have a watch on. _"Rocky! Are you alright?"_

I had to put the phone away from my ear. I put it back to my ear.

"I'm fine as of now," I said. "But listen, if you don't get here now, I'll probably get captured by Slade again."

_"__Where is here?"_

I looked around to make sure no one was near the phone. I placed it down and asked the barman where my current location was.

"Not far from Grants Pass kid," he said. "You're in a bar in Gold Hill. Dan's Bar is the name."

"Thanks."

I turned around and was about to go back to the phone when an _S_ shaped boomerang crashed into the base of it. I looked towards the door.

_Oh… shit._

Slade walked inside and came towards me.

"That was very clever Apprentice," Slade said. Slade wasn't even limping. "Tracking devices are great to have, don't you agree?"

I backed up until I hit the counter to the bar. I was cornered by Slade and couldn't think of where to go. Slade and I were almost nose-to-nose. I gulped.

"Um, maybe," I said sounding scared.

Slade grabbed a strong hold on my neck, blocking my airways. He lifted me into the air. I grabbed his hand with both of mine, but I couldn't get him off of me.

"You really disappoint me Rocky," Slade said. "You've displeased your Master."

It was a bit muffled but Slade sure heard me when I said, "Its what I do best right?"

With his free hand, he punched me in the stomach. I cringed and shut my left eye. I slowly opened it. I heard a click of a gun behind me. I tried turning my head to see who had the gun, but couldn't go very far.

"Put that kid down sir," the barman said. "Right now or I'll blow your head off."

"Smart dude. Piss him off even more," I said angrily as best I could. Slade placed me on my feet and slackened his grip. He pulled out a gun of his own. My eyes widened at it. "Seriously, I did not know he owned one of those."

"Be quiet Apprentice," Slade said. "Now… if you want to live, I suggest you put the gun down. Or…" He put the gun to my head. "…I'll shoot my Apprentice."

"WHAT?"

His grip tightened. I couldn't breathe now. Slade cocked the gun. I struggled to get the gun away from my temple.

"You have three seconds."

Slade's grip lessened again once my struggles stopped.

"Do what he says you fuckin' moron!" I shouted. "I don't want to die!"

The barman lowered his gun.

_Bang!_

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN?" I shouted. "You killed him! What the Hell's the matter with you?"

Slade returned his gun to his utility belt. He released me and kicked me in the stomach. I fell on my back.

"You must really like making me angry," Slade said. I tried sitting up, but Slade placed a foot on my chest. I grabbed his ankle and didn't feel what an ankle would normally have felt like when it was sliced open and the tendon was broken. "You've gotten yourself into this mess Apprentice and only I can get you out of it."

He stepped down hard onto my chest. I choked out in pain. Tears of pain welled up into my eyes.

_Will someone please get me out of here._

I heard a motorcycle outside and it was coming towards the bar. A pair of bright headlights came inside. Slade backed up, taking his foot off my chest. I rolled over and jumped to my feet. A motorcycle came flying into the bar window and landed, coming towards me.

"Rocky! Jump on!"

It was Robin!

I grabbed his hand and pulled myself onto the seat. He quickly turned back around, burning rubber across the floor. He drove back out and headed down the road.

"Boy am I glad to see you!" I shouted. I pushed him forward, his motorcycle inching closer. "What took you so long?"

"Its not like I could have Raven teleport to you."

"What? Why?"

"Your friend Steven… yeah, he stole all our powers."

"What the fuck man?" I asked angrily. "Now what are we going to do?"

"First we're getting you home," Robin said. "Your parents contacted us and said that you never came home with Steven. We arrived in Grants Pass and met Steven. We asked him where you were and he told us that you were with Slade. He told us that he knew where, so he took us to the burned down Dutch Bros. Coffee factory here and stole our powers then."

"Dammit," I said quietly. "We can't fight Steven, not with him having all our powers."

"We'll figure that out later."

Robin drove on.

* * *

We came to my house. I jumped off the cycle and ran to the door, Robin following right behind me. I walked in and it was a bit too quiet. 

"Mom? Dad? Venus? Guys?"

I heard shuffling feet coming down the stairs. My mom came in to view and embraced me in a hug.

"My poor baby. Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. She released me. "Were you worried?"

"Of course I was worried," she said. "But at least you were only gone for a week. I'm so glad you're alright."

"I am too mom."

"Oh, and a package was left outside the front door for you. I put it in your room."

"Okay. Thanks," I said, walking towards the stairs. "Could you call my friends and tell them to come here."

"Even Steven?"

"No!" I shouted. She gave me a strange look. "I mean, he already knows. Yeah, he does."

I turned back around and headed up the stairs. When we reached the top, Beast Boy was talking to Venus.

"Why did the aardvark cross the road?"

"Shut up Beast Boy," Raven said.

"Get this freak away from me," Venus said, walking by me. "I don't want to get the freak virus."

She walked down the stairs.

"Nice to see you too!" I shouted after her.

Beast Boy looked hurt.

"Dude, what's her problem?"

"Forget about it," I said. "There are more important things to do and worry about."

We walked into my room. I saw a small box with my name and address on it. I picked it up and looked for a return address.

"Who's it from man?" Cyborg asked.

"It doesn't say," I said.

Robin pointed to my address and the street name was circled.

"That should give you a clue."

I looked at it closely,

_2645 S.W. Cottontail Street_ (Not my real address. Close though)

I noticed that the direction of the street was darkened in red.

**_S.W._**

"Coincidental?" Beast Boy asked. "I think not."

"Great, I live on a street with Slade's initials. Just perfect."

I tore open the box. A note fell out and landed on the floor. I bent down and picked it up.

It read,

_I had Steven teleport this to you, so listen carefully._

_In one week, a villain's tournament will be taking place. It's of a sport that you know all too well Apprentice. If you can beat Steven in the skateboard competition, I'll give you your powers back. But if you loose, you'll become my Apprentice without complaints or trying to run away._

_It's your choice Rocky, so I suggest you take it and enter. Next Friday is when you sign up and the competition is all day Saturday, starting at 8:00. If you don't enter, then you and your friends will never get their powers back._

_Until then,_

_S.W._

I reread it three times.

"So dude… are you going to enter?" We all looked at Beast Boy. "What?"

I shook my head.

"Of course I'm gonna enter you dolt," I said. "Don't you want your powers back?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"Then I'm entering."

I crumpled up the paper and threw it in my trashcan.

_I'll show you Slade that I can beat your stupid friend Steven. Just you wait. I'll beat him so bad, he won't know what hit him.

* * *

_

**Notes: **(1) The code is pretty simple. You take Slade's name: S L A D E. then you put the numbers that the letters represent. S-19 L-12 A-1 D-4 E-5. Then for the first two letters: S and L, you use the second digit number. So you get, S-9 L-2 A-1 D-4 E-5: 9, 2, 1, 4, and 5.

(2) This is a Ninja technique where the person vanishes and reappears, like teleporting a short distance and it kind of looks like you're in a ball of wind. (Do not mistake it with my wind powers)

End Notes 

Me: Wow. This is the longest chapter ever in the history of chapters on my fics. Please give me Birthday wishes and you'll get cake of your choice. Leave a lovely review.

Love,

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses (Who is now officially 16. Woohoo!)**


	7. The Skateboarding Competition

Me: Wow. Only one day since my Birthday and already I'm updating. It's because I had chapter 6 done on Thursday of last week. So read and review.

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

* * *

"Dude! Wake up! You're going to be late!"

I woke up abruptly and saw Beast Boy hovering over me.

"Ack!"

I fell off my bed and landed on my ass with a thud.

"Hurry up dude! You still have to shower and get ready!"

"Beast Boy, its 6:45. I'll get up at seven."

"It takes half an hour to get to the competition!" Beast Boy wailed. "Come on! Up you get!"

"Jeez are you my mother?"

"No, but you have to get up. Please."

I sighed.

"Fine."

I stood up, grabbed fresh clothes, went into the bathroom, turned on the showerhead, stripped, and got in. I took a fifteen-minute shower and got dressed. I fixed my hair so it was spiked and went into the kitchen. I ate my breakfast with Beast Boy, my friends, and the rest of the Titans.

"Let's hope we get our powers back," Sheilee said. "I want to control Chino again. I always had fun making him fly around my room and landing on his soft bed."

Beast Boy, who was sitting next to me asked, "Is she always like this?"

"Not really," I answered back. "Most of the time yeah."

"Oh, okay. Gotcha."

I stood up, put my cereal bowl in the sink, and went back to my room for my gear. Beast Boy followed.

"Hand me my helmet," I said.

Beast Boy threw it to me and I caught it.

"It's a cool helmet," Beast Boy announced.

"Its not that special," I said. "My grandpa, who used to be in the war, gave it to me. He found it at a skate shop and he knew I liked bald eagles, so he bought it for my birthday two years ago. Still fits too."

I grabbed my elbow and knee guards, put my studded bracelets on, and placed my balled necklace around my neck.

"Ready?" Cyborg asked.

"Yep. We just have to go to M&M's skate shop."

"The rapper?" Beast Boy asked.

"The candy."

I walked out of my room, went downstairs, said good-bye to my mom, and we all got into the T-van. Robin would take his motorcycle with Starfire since she couldn't fly. We arrived at M's shop ten minutes later. We all got out of the van and went to the door, which was locked. I banged on the glass.

"Doesn't look like he's open," Raven said.

"Yo M! Open up dude!"

Beast Boy pushed me out of the way.

"Let me handle this dude." He took a pin out of his pocket and put it in the lock. "Eeny, meeny, miney, mo."

The door made a click sound. BB pushed it open and walked in. I followed after him. I went to the counter and rang the bell.

"M, where are you?"

He didn't answer.

"What's his real name?" Beast Boy asked.

"Clarence."

"Hey Clarence my man dude! Would you get your butt out here!"

I glared at the green changeling.

"He hates his real name."

The bathroom door unlocked at M&M's voice could be heard.

"Man, can't a dude take a shit in-!" he stopped as he saw me with the Titans. "You… You're the Titans!" He looked at me. "I thought you were joking! They're real?"

"Yeah, now listen up, M," I said. "Did you get my board done?"

"Nope."

"WHAT?"

"Its not finished yet dawg."

"What do you mean its not finished?" I asked annoyed. "I have to be at a tournament in twenty minutes!"

"Chill out dawg. You still have to sign it."

I almost did an anime fall and my eye twitched like Courtney's did when someone irritated her.

"What the fuck's the matter with you M?" I asked angrily. "I don't care about that! I need that board!"

"Alright! Alright! I'll get it for ya!"

He went to the back and came out with my finished board. He took out a white out pen. I grabbed it from him and headed to the door.

"Thanks M. I'll sign it over there."

"Wait up man! I'm going with you! I want to see my boy kick some butt."

I looked at the Titans.

"Okay, M, what I'm about to tell you is very important. The Titans aren't the only ones with powers. My friends and I do as well."

M&M's mouth fell open.

"You have powers?"

"Yeah, but a Mexican punk named Steven stole them. And we need to get them back. And the only way for that to happen is to beat Steven."

"I'm still going then," M&M said excitedly. "I have got to see these powers in action."

We went out and got back into the T-van after M locked the door and put a sign up saying he was closed all day. We drove over to where the competition was taking place. We all got out of the T-van and went up to the sign-up desk.

"Name?"

"Rocky Wolf."

The person shuffled through a few papers and pulled one out.

"You do know that this is a Skateboarding Competition with villains, right?"

"Yeah, your point?" I asked irritably.

The person looked at me skeptically.

"Okay Mr. Wolf. Your friends go down that way and you'll go this way. Now, who's your Captain?"

"I am," Robin said.

"Name?"

"Robin, of the Teen Titans."

The person signed something and gave it to me.

"Good luck."

I took it and gave it to Robin.

"Thank you."

"See you guys in a little bit."

Robin and I made our way towards the other competitors.

"Nervous?"

"Ha! You kidding me? I live for this stuff. I want my powers back and I want my friends to have their powers back also."

"Heh, if you live that long."

I stopped and turned around. Steven had on his gear and was standing in front of Slade. He also had his own design made board with Slade's symbol on the top. It was half black, half orange on the bottom. It also had a small devil on the bottom near the nose.

"Oh I plan on living that long," I said with a smirk. "I think I'm more experienced than you."

"I've been skateboarding since I was four," Steven said. "I've been in professional competitions since I was 10. You?"

"Started at age five and have practiced and won three professionals since I was 8. I was even close enough to beating Tony Hawk."

Steven smirked.

"Not bad. But since I have your powers, there's no _way_ you can win."

"We'll just have to wait and see now, won't we?"

We glared at each other for a few seconds.

"Come Steven," Slade said.

They walked off, leaving Robin and me to ourselves. We turned around and headed towards the stands. There were young and older villains there as well as a few Super Heroes. We found our friends near the front, looking around at the setup for the competition. The half pipe was huge as well as the obstacle course. We walked over to our friends. I handed M my board and helmet. I put my knee and elbow guards on. I grabbed the edge of the stand and pulled myself up. Robin followed.

"Good thing the weathers nice, huh," Beast Boy said. "Shouldn't have any problems."

"And we will give you all the support that you need friend," Starfire said excitedly.

"Thanks guys," I said. I took my board, turned around, and propped my foot on the railing. "M&M! White out pen and skateboard."

He handed it to me. The guys stood around me. I took the lid off the pen, put my skateboard on my knee, and signed my name under the dragon's stomach.

_Rocky Wolf_

All the Titans and my friends cheered, lightening the mood.

"Booyah!"

"Alright dude!"

"You're going to school these losers dawg!" M&M cheered.

"Go Rocky! Three cheers for the good guys!" Sheilee shouted.

"No matter what happens guys," I said. I placed my gloved hand out, "Whether I win or loose, I'll always remember you guys. For our powers."

"For our powers," Courtney said, placing hers on top of mine.

Then Lea, Alan, Ariel, Sheilee, Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, and M&M placed theirs on top.

"For the Heroes!" we all shouted, raising our hands off into the air.

* * *

"Next up, Rocky Wolf on the half pipe! Good luck!"

I grabbed my board and headed to the half pipe, walking past Steven and Slade.

"Yeah, you need all the luck you can get!" Steven shouted.

I got to the top of the half pipe, placed my board on the ground, and put my foot on top. I placed my helmet on my head, the eagle's beak gleaming off the light from the sun. I didn't click it on, but let the straps hang loose around my head. I got into my comfortable position that would start me off.

_**HONK!**_

I jumped down and went to the other side. I did a double kick flip and a grind. I went down the side backwards and went back to the other end. I did a front flip and did the same thing going back. I did another grind and turned so that I was facing forward again. I did a 360 on the other end and made another grind on the tail of my board. I slowed to a stop, jumped up, and did a 480, touching back down with ease. I made it to the other side by the horn. I landed on the top, kicked the tail of my board, and grabbed it in my hand. I looked over at the scoreboard.

"A 90!"

_Close, but not good enough… yet._

"Next up, Steven Ascensio on the half pipe!"

I got down from the half pipe and walked past Steven. He bumped into me, making me get closer to the railing, close to Slade.

"You can't win Apprentice," he said. "If you forfeit now, I'll let you have your fire powers if it makes you feel better."

I looked at Steven for a few seconds as he went and slowly turned around to face Slade.

"I want my friend's powers and all of mine back, not just my fire powers," I said angrily. "I will kick your protégés ass and then take you down myself. Don't try bribing me 'cause it won't work." People cheered Steven on as he did something _ultra cool_. "See ya around Sladey."

I hit the railing and walked back to my friends.

"A 94!"

* * *

It was break time, so my friends and I walked around. I saw Johnny Rancid in the stands and decided to pester him.

"Yo Johnny! What's happenin' my brother?"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Wolf Boy. Heard your powers were taken."

"Yeah, well I'm going to get 'em back," I said. "Why aren't you out there?"

"Skateboarding's not my thing punk," Johnny said. "Motorcycles all the way for me." He saw Robin. "How's it going Bird Boy?"

"Good actually," Robin said. "You?"

"Just layin' back and enjoying the show," he said. "And just so you know, I got myself a part time job. Minimum wage and its what I do best."

"Getting your butt kicked by Super Heroes?" Beast Boy asked.

Johnny glared at BB before continuing.

"Fixing bikes you stupid green elf. Three days a week; Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday. Got cash and everything. Even got myself a real dog."

"Great to see you've found your second calling Johnny," I said. "Maybe I'll find time to whip your ass like last time."

"I'd like to see you try Wolf Boy," Johnny said. "Without your little powers, you can't win. I bet you'll even loose this competition. So many of the competitors have either quit, were injured, or were taken out for low scores. Almost every team has lost. You've got Mumbo's, Mad Mod's, HIVE's, Slade's, and your team. But soon it'll just be Slade's, HIVE's, and your team left on the playing field."

"Okay Johnny," I said. "I'll make you a deal; if Slade wins, you can kick my butt, and mock me. Hell, you can even put me in the fricken hospital if you want. But if I win, you give me 200 $, a new helmet, and I get to kick your butt, and send you to jail. Take it or leave it Johnny, your choice."

I smirked at him, waiting for his answer.

"You got yourself a deal Wolf Boy."

We shook on it.

"See ya around Johnny."

I walked away, Courtney, Robin, and Lea right behind me, while the others went to get some drinks for themselves.

"I can't believe you bet Johnny something as stupid as beating each other's butts," Courtney said. "Why would you want to be in a hospital for anyways?"

"Just in case I some how manage to loose, which I won't, I rather be in a hospital than be Slade's Apprentice," I answered. "But I know that I can win. I'm _me_ remember?"

"Let's just hope you can survive against our powers when Steven decides to use them against you," Lea said.

"I know a few new tricks that you don't know about yet guys," I said confidently. "I will win. I promise."

Courtney and Lea went back to the stands while Robin and I went towards the obstacle course. Steven and I glared at each other as I passed him. Johnny was right, Mumbo had one skater, Mad Mod had two, Slade had Steven, the HIVE had Gizmo and Mammoth, and I, was all that was left. Mammoth was first and he got injured half way in and forfeited. Next it was Billy Numerous from Mumbo's team. He also got injured. Then Kid Wykkyd from Mad Mod and some other guy went afterwards. Every single one of them got injured half way through, except Kid Wykkyd, who got a 93.

"Seems a little odd doesn't it?" Robin asked. "Everyone except Kid Wykkyd getting out at the same time?"

I looked over at Slade and Steven. Steven seemed to be smirking about something.

"I'll bet you anything it was Slade," I said. "But don't worry about it. In the end, I'll win."

It was Gizmo's turn next.

"Good luck little buddy!" Mammoth shouted.

Gizmo went towards the start up line.

"Yo Giz!"

I looked over at Steven.

"What is it Mexican punk?" Gizmo asked.

"I just wanted to say good luck out there little dude," Steven said, putting his fist out in an upward position.

Gizmo stared at it before bopping fists.

"You too dude."

Steven gave him a smile. I looked at him closely.

_Are you really that evil Steven? Because you don't act it._

I leaned over the guard and Gizmo walked by.

"Hey Gizmo?"

"What do you want Cludge Head?" he asked angrily.

I pulled a ten out of my back pocket. I showed it to him.

"If you manage to stay in this whole thing, I'll give you this ten. But if you loose, I'll still give it to ya. What do you say?"

He took it and examined it.

"Deal Wolf Brat."

He handed it back and got to the starting line.

"That was nice of you," Robin said.

I stayed leaning over the guard, my arms crossed and my armpits on the guard and stayed smiling.

"Out of all the villains out there, Gizmo would be the coolest," I said. "Too bad he can't put those ten year old genius skills to good use."

The horn sounded and Gizmo took off.

"Hey yo Billy! Pass the corn dog!"

"Coming up Billy number two!"

_Great. Billy just had to sit behind me on the stands._

"Yo Billy number four, pass me a soda!"

"Alright Billy number three!"

"Hey look Billy!" Billy number whatever shouted as I walked towards the stands. "Its Rocky Wolf! What's up?"

I jumped up onto the railing.

"Nothing really, but if you don't shut the fuck up, I'm gonna kick your ass. Okay Billy?"

Sweat formed on his forehead.

"Sorry about that Rocky Wolf. Okay Billies! Time to come back!"

All but one returned inside Billy Numerous.

"Thanks Billy."

I jumped down and returned to my spot. Gizmo made it with a 90.

"Gizmo may not be out yet, but let's see what Steven Ascensio can do!"

Gizmo came towards me after Steven congratulated him. I took out my ten, plus a free Dutch Bros. Coffee card.

"Good work Gizmo," I said. I gave him the ten and free coffee card. "You can buy any coffee or whatever at a Dutch Bros. Coffee house. But you can only find one in Oregon. Maybe I'll treat you later."

Gizmo gave me a big smile.

"This doesn't change anything though," he said. "I'm still gonna be a villain."

"And you'll always be the coolest one man."

He left and told Mammoth. I smiled.

"And Steven makes it with a 97!"

That smile fell.

"Gizmo is out," I said. "Its just Kid Wykkyd, Steven, and me now. I have to make a 95 or higher to face off against Steven in the race."

"And its your turn," Robin added. "Good luck."

"Rocky Wolf! You're up!"

I breathed in and back out again.

_I'll need all the luck and skill I can get._

I got to the starting point and the horn sounded.

I went down the small ramp and towards the double ramp with the high wall. I did a kick flip halfway there. I got to the top of the ramp and did a handstand on the edge, holding onto the side of my board. I went back down and went to the high wall. I grabbed the edge and flipped over the end, landing on the other side. I did a grind on the metal rail and dropped to the ground. I put more momentum into my stride and aimed for the stairs. I kick flipped into the air and finished with a grind on the stairs with the nose of my board.

_Time to show them my new trick._

I went towards another rail and did a grind and finished with a kick flip. I went towards the quarter pipe. I gained speed. I went up into the air did a 360, then what I liked to call _The Free Fall_, which was lazily going backwards twice, and landed upright on the edge and finished the quarter pipe with a grind from the middle on the bottom of my board. I gained more momentum, did a grind on the rail and finished off by jumping up onto the high wall and coming back down again. I went back to the starting point right as the horn sounded.

"Let's see what the judges have to say about this!" I looked up at the scoreboard. "A 98!"

Every cheered to that.

"Ha-hah! I knew you were my boy dawg!" M&M shouted.

"Woohoo! Go Rocky! Its your birthday!" Sheilee shouted.

I was breathing heavily, but managed to smile. I returned to the others to know my status.

"Dawg, you and Steven are tied right now!" M said happily. "Gizmo and Kid Wykkyd are out! And all you have left is the race!"

"At least you'll get a three hour break until the end," Alan said. "So what do you want to do?"

"Why don't you quit while you're ahead."

I turned around and Steven was behind me, looking teed off.

"Like I would," I said. "I will beat you in that race and then my friends, the Titans, and I will get our powers back and go on with our lives. Face it Steven, you have already lost."

"We'll just see about that now won't we," Steven said. He turned around and started walking off. "And just so you know, it doesn't say anywhere in the rule book that all competitors can't use their powers. You better watch yourself. Once you lose, you'll be Slade's Apprentice again."

He walked away and I glared after him.

"I'd like to see you try," I said. "I'll beat you and then kick your ass for stealing my powers."

(Fade to black)

* * *

Me: What do you think of my skate moves? Now I've never skateboarded before, so I had to do some research online for cool tricks and stuff. But let me know what you think. And it ain't over yet my readers. Next chapter gets a little more complicated for Rocky. But you'll just have to wait and see next chapter. Review!

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses (Who is still 16)**


	8. The New Deal

Me: Another update. Yay! So this chapter, Steven and I go against each other in the final round in the race. Who will win? Read to find out.

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

* * *

"Steven Ascensio and Rocky Wolf are our two finalists! The race will determine the winner of our Skateboard Competition! Good luck to both of you!"

Everyone was gathered near the starting line. I was in the right lane and Steven was in the left. The clouds and sky were already turning a light pink and orange color. The sun would be up for another three hours before it grew dark and for the stars to come out.

"You know your going to loose, so why not forfeit now?"

"Because I'm not gonna loose," I said. "You just wait and see. I will kick your ass in this race and then my friends and I will get out powers back and take both you and Slade down."

"Go Rocky!"

"Don't fail me dawg or you'll have to pay me the rest of that 300 $ for your board!" M&M shouted down to me.

"Onward to victory!"

"You can do it dude!"

"On your marks…!" Steven and I placed our right feet on our boards. "Get set…!" We leaned forward slightly. "GO!"

I kicked off the ground and started down the lane. Two trashcans were in front of me. I kick flipped over them and landed nicely on the other side. I glanced at Steven's lane and he was ahead of me, but not for long. I picked up speed and went past him. I maneuvered through the cones and kick flipped over the last one. I turned the curved corner and went off the ramp, into Steven's lane in front of him. The lanes were no longer separated, but emerged into one huge lane. He came up behind me with fast speed and sent water underneath my wheels. The water splashed around us as I went through it. The loop-de-loop came up and I went through first.

I reached the end, but Steven jumped from above and over me. He had gone up onto the top of the spiral and back down over my head, making him be in the lead. I picked up speed and tried passing him, but he got in my way. He grinded on a rail and kick flipped off of it. I went on the small ramp, jumped over the gap, and landed on the opposite one, doing a grind on the top. I went down the side and landed back on the concrete. I grinded on a different rail and jumped down beside Steven.

"Not bad!" Steven shouted over the noise of our wheels. "Just so you know, I had been practicing your Midnight Tornado. And I must say it's not as good as yours."

"Is that suppose to distract me?" I asked. "'Cause it's not working! I will win this race!"

"Not if I win first!"

Steven fired a fireball at me. I was in the lead now and he was trying to knock me off my board. I jumped over the fifth one and grinded on another rail, kick flipping off of it. Another ramp came up. I jumped off and grabbed the side of my board. I was almost to the finish line and Steven was coming up beside me.

As if in slow motion, I was getting closer and closer to the ground. Steven was slightly ahead of me as I finally landed.

"Come on Rocky!" Courtney cried.

All my friends were cheering me on. Steven and I were neck to neck. It seemed like time was slowing way down now.

_I realized the flaw in my plans. I needed more than one Apprentice to accomplish anything._

_You can tell Slade that I'll never take them._

_I thought you might say that. You wouldn't be in so much pain if you had taken the pills like I asked._

_They're not your friends any more._

_Slade, you're right. I don't need friends._

_That's my boy._

_Thank you Master._

_I don't need a mentor... OR A MASTER! MIDNIGHT TORNADO!_

_I am using them for good._

_Getting back at the preps is not good._

_No! I mean…! Robin needs me back at the Tower because, uh, um, 'cause, 'cause… Slade's been spotted in Jump City! Gotta go!_

_You okay dude?_

_Yeah. I'm Steven by the way._

_Nice to meet you._

_Would you like to go camping with my family and me?_

_Sure._

_I don't think you should go camping this weekend. I've been having weird vibes lately and I don't like them._

_I'll be fine. Don't worry, I promise._

_That's what you said the first time I warned you about something you stupid Baka. And you got yourself kidnapped because you wouldn't listen._

Well if you would've told me about my powers from before, none of that shit would have happened in the first place.

_No._

_Hello… Apprentice._

_I-I k-killed…_

_If you've killed me, then why am I still here?_

_But Steven, he-_

_-Works for me._

_What happened to my powers?_

_Steven has them._

_Steven! You Bastard! How could you do this to me? I'm your friend!_

_NO! Steven! You don't know what it was like! He kidnapped me Steven! He turned me against my friends! Slade manipulated me Steven! He-!_

_Shut him up for me, won't you Slade._

_Steven! Please! STEVEN!_

_My life was normal before you kidnapped me and told me of my powers. I had a family who didn't worry about me so much. When I returned home, my life changed drastically. My once calm mother didn't bawl her eyes out if I was late getting home from school. She didn't jump to conclusions about calling the police if I called her when I should have been home instead of at the park or a friend's house. My father used to not get mad or upset if I didn't tell him where I was going or when I was leaving. My once understandable sister wished I didn't exist. She never even talks to me anymore unless we're fighting over who gets the front seat of the car or which one of us gets to use the bathroom first in the morning before school. They worry too much. They practically watch me like a hawk would its prey. My life was ruined the day you took me from my family. Now I feel empty without my powers inside of me. I feel useless. Everything changed. Things I didn't want changed changed. My world has turned upside down when it should be right side up._

_KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU! THE ART OF SUMMONING!_

_BARRAGE OF DRAGONS!_

_You really disappoint me Rocky. You've displeased your Master._

_It's what I do best right?_

_Bang!_

_You killed him!_

_You must really like making me angry._

_Your friend Steven… yeah, he stole all our powers._

_In one week, a villain's tournament will be taking place. It's of a sport that you know all too well Apprentice. If you can beat Steven in the Skateboard Competition, I'll give you your powers back. But if you loose, you'll become my Apprentice without complaints or trying to run away._

_It's your choice Rocky, so I suggest you take it and enter. Next Friday is when you sign up and the competition is all day Saturday, starting at 8:00. If you don't enter, then you and your friends will never get their powers back._

_Until then,_

_S.W._

_So dude… are you going to enter?_

_Yes._

"OH MY GOD, I DON'T BELIEVE IT! Rocky Wolf, the only skateboarder here without powers, has crossed the finish line first! He is our new Skateboarding Champion!"

"Yay Rocky!"

"That's my dawg right there!"

"All right Rocky!"

I pushed back on the tail of my board, making it slide to a stop. Most of the people were cheering loudly for my victory. I pulled my helmet off. My friends jumped down from the stands and ran in my direction. They practically tackled me to the ground in their excitement.

"You did it Rocky! You did it!" Alan yelled.

"Now we can get our powers back!" Sheilee added.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" We all turned around and got into fighting stances, except for M&M. Steven was really pissed off. He formed Midnight Tornados around each of his clenched fists. "I will not be made a fool of!"

"I won fair and square!" I shouted at him. "Now give us our powers back!"

"I'm keeping them!" Steven yelled back. "And I will kill you and all of your worthless friends! Your powers will be your destruction Rocky Wolf!"

He was about to fire his Midnight Tornados at us, but they died down and disappeared completely.

"What just happened?" Sheilee asked.

The loud sound of laughter could be heard from behind Steven. He turned his head.

Slade had a large black sphere in his hand and it was pulsating with power. There were large blinding beams of red light flying around in every direction and making contact with everyone in the area. The red beams of light returned to the sphere. Then a blinding flash of white light formed around Slade and flew away from him at everyone in front of him. We all flew back by the impact and landed on the ground. Debris flew everywhere and the stands blasted away and destroyed.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Slade still standing. He had his hands clenched into fists, holding them at waist level. (Kind of like Dragon Ball Z stances) Electricity flowed around his body. He continued to laugh, but it was a mere chuckle now. I slowly got up onto my feet and into a fighting stance. Everyone stood up from the ground.

"You attempt to fight me boy?" Slade asked. "You have no hope in to defeating me. I have, after all, everyone's powers inside of me."

"Now Slade has our powers?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not just ours, but every other villain with powers that are here," Robin said.

"Dude! I thought we had a deal! You said that if Rocky won, then we'd get our powers back!"

"And why would I give you your powers back?"

"Because you never go back on your word," Robin said. "Its not like you to break deals Slade."

"Heh-heh. Robin, do you remember when I helped you save Raven?"

"Of course I do."

"I distinctively remember me saying that old habits die hard, no?"

I growled in anger.

"Give us our powers back!"

"I don't think I will," Slade said. "What's more better than having every power imaginable at my disposal? I don't see why I didn't think of it sooner."

"Dude! I want my powers back. So hand 'em over," Beast Boy said.

Slade blasted Beast Boy away with lightning.

"Beast Boy!"

I looked back at Slade and charged at him. He threw a gust of wind at me, knocking me to the ground. I somersaulted backwards and had one knee, foot, and hand on the ground. He threw Raven's black energy at me, but I jumped backwards into the air. I landed next to Steven, who was evidently very angry at Slade.

"That fucking Bastard."

I looked over at him.

"Can you fight hand-to-hand combat?"

He looked at me and smirked.

"Can you?"

We both returned our attention to Slade and got into similar fighting stances.

"You've become friends I see," Slade said. "Do you honestly think that the two of you can defeat me?"

"We're betting on it," I said.

"Its time to open a can of whoop-ass," Steven added.

We both charged at him. I jumped into the air and sent a kick in his direction. He put up a barrier of Raven's black energy from his hand to block. Steven sent a punch with his left hand at Slade's face. Slade anticipated the attack beforehand and caught Steven's fist. I sent a punch at him with my right hand, but he grabbed it. He used Billy Numerous's multiplying power and appeared behind us.

His copies grabbed us from behind. Steven and I brought our legs over our heads and landed behind the copies. They returned into Slade and the original sent fire at both of us. We jumped out of the way and landed a few feet away from Slade. We turned around in sort of a huddle.

"Any more ideas?"

"I'm all fresh out," I said. "I hate to admit it, but Slade's right; we're no match for him with our powers inside of him. We're mere mortals to him now. I don't even think my _Barrage of Dragons_ can knock him out. I wouldn't be able to reach him without him attacking me."

"Well we have to think of something."

"You think a deal would work?" I asked.

"Depends on what that deal is and what its based on."

"Well then Steven, my main man, _I _have a plan."

I turned and faced Slade. He had his arms folded across his chest.

"I'm waiting. Or have you've given up already?"

"Far from it dude," I said. "I have a new deal."

I paused.

"Go on."

"You and I will start our own tournament," I said. "The rules, there are no rules. I win, you give everyone their powers back."

My friends and the Titans were behind me now.

"And if I win?"

I looked at my friends for a brief moment.

"If you win, you get to keep everyone's powers and you keep me as your Apprentice. I will never run away, disobey you, I will do everything you ask me to whether it be stealing from my friend's family's companies, stealing in general, killing someone, or killing myself."

"No. Rocky. You can't."

"Dude, you don't have to do that."

All my friends were trying to make me change my mind, but I silenced them. I turned to them, ignoring Slade.

"It's the only thing he wants is an Apprentice," I said. "He doesn't care about money, doesn't care about status, all he wants is everyone's powers and me. It's the only way."

"But Rocky, what if you lose?"

I looked at all of them sadly.

"Even if I lose, I'll never forget you guys… ever," I said. "I will never be broken ever again or forget about how great of friends you are. You've stuck by me for so long and I'll never forget that. This is the only way. If I lose, I lose. There is no changing it." I turned back around. "Do we have a deal?"

"I suppose we do."

"But you have to stick with it this time if I win or lose. Or else all bets are off."

"You've got yourself a deal my soon to be Apprentice."

No matter what, I will never lose. I vow to win.

* * *

Me: Not as long as the other two chapters before this, but next is Slade and Rocky's turn to face off. And Slade skateboarding? Seems a bit funny don't you think. Scatli did an Oekaki a few months ago when I mentioned it to her and you can find the link in my bio page. Catch ya'll later then.

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


	9. Who Will Win?

"I don't like this Rocky. I just don't."

I looked at Courtney and gave her a smile.

"I have a few new tricks up my sleeve C," I said. "Just believe in me and I'll win. I'm taking this very seriously. I want my powers back and my life."

We went over to the others.

"We have a problem," Steven said.

"What kind of problem?" I asked quickly.

"We don't have judges," Robin said. "Not trust worthy ones anyways."

"How many do we need?"

"Three."

I looked around and spotted two Billy Numerouses. I beamed.

"I'll be right back." I made my way towards both Billies through the crowd that were heading towards the stands. "Yo Billy!"

They both looked up and saw me coming.

"Hey Rocky Wolf!" Billy 1 shouted.

"What could we do for ya?"

"I guess you were still separated when Slade took everyone's powers?" I asked.

"Yeah," Billy 2 said. "We were trying to form back, but not all of me returned."

"So we're still here," Billy 1 said.

"Well, since your separated, do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Sure Rocky Wolf," Billy 1 said. "Right Billy 2?"

"Right Billy 1."

"What do you want us to do?"

"Well, we need three judges and I was hoping you'd be two of them. But you have to be fair for both Slade and me. No favoring, got it?"

"Alright Rocky Wolf. We'll judge," Billy 1 said.

"Thanks guys," I said. "I have to win fair and square or Slade will automatically win and no one will have their powers. Got it?"

"Yes sir, Rocky Wolf."

I walked back to the others and told them.

"But we're still one short dude," Beast Boy said.

"Any ideas?" I asked. "Because if we don't find someone, Slade will automatically win."

Robin looked up from his thinking position.

"What about Chu-Hui?" he asked. "She's honest about stuff like this."

"Problem Boy Wonder; have you've seen Chu-Hui today?"

Robin's head fell.

"No. Didn't think about that."

"Obviously," Raven said.

"We need to find her you guys," I said. "If we don't-"

"-then you'll lose."

I turned around quickly and got into a fighting stance.

"Rub it in why don't you," Beast Boy said angrily.

Slade chuckled.

"Since I'm allowing this to be a fair fight, I'll summon Chu-Hui here."

I stood up straight and folded my arms across my chest.

"Yeah right," I said. "I'd like to see you try. You may have everyone's powers, but you don't know how to use them."

"Oh I don't do I?"

Slade's single eye glowed white and an old woman appeared behind him. She came up and hit him in the head with her walking stick. I tried to suppress my laughter.

"What is the matter with you boy?" Chu-Hui asked. "You interrupted my meditation."

I started cracking up at that. Slade's eye narrowed. He turned around and walked away.

"I'm thinking Chu-Hui can beat Slade any day of the week huh?" I asked jokingly. I turned to her. "Sorry about bringing you here Chu-Hui, but I need your help. Do you think you could be a judge for Slade and my Skateboard Competition? You're the only other trust worthy person that I could think of to help us."

She observed me for a minute and walked around me. I followed her with my gaze. She stopped in front of me.

"Heed warning young man," Chu-Hui said. "Things will be more complicated as your journey to winning what you have lost gets harder. You are very strong, but also very foolish. Do not let your naïveté get in the way. I will judge for you fairly. Good luck, Rocky Wolf."

She walked off towards the commentators tower. I blinked in confusion.

"What was that all about?" Sheilee asked.

I cocked my head slightly to the side.

"I don't know. But whatever she was saying, I'll listen for once," I said. "I will be 100 percent serious about winning. Trust me guys, I'll win _and_ get our powers back."

I went to the contestant's area and waited for Slade to show up.

"Okay everyone!" Billy 1 said into the microphone. "Its Rocky Wolf verses Slade in a final showdown for all our powers!"

"Your judges are Billy 1, Billy 2, and Chu-Hui!" Billy 2 said. "In favor for Rocky Wolf, Billy 1 and I will be completely fair to both skaters! Right Billy 1?"

"You got that right Billy 2!"

I looked up and saw Chu-Hui pull the microphone out of Billy's hand.

"Up first is Slade!" she said. "And if you ever summon me again without my permission, I will severely punish you boy!"

I smirked in Slade's direction. He picked up his board and climbed the half pipe.

_**HONK!**_

Slade went down the side. When he reached the other end and went into the air, he did a 360 and a front flip, touching down perfectly. He did three kick flips before making it to the other side and did a back flip. He even came up with his own trick. He made it back by the horn.

"Yo Billy 2! What should we give Slade?" Billy 1 asked. "I kind of liked his trick that he did! What are your thoughts?"

I rolled my eyes as Billy 2 told what his thoughts were. Chu-Hui pulled the microphone away from the Billies again.

"Slade earns a 96!"

I looked over at M&M and motioned him over to me.

"What dawg?"

"You remember the name of my skate trick right?"

"Rocky Wolf! Your next!"

M smiled.

"Of course I do. I taught it to ya."

"Let them know so that they can tell everyone what its called," I said.

"I'd do anything for you 'cause you're my boy. Kay?"

We bopped fists.

"Thanks M."

I put my helmet on my head and got onto the half pipe, walking by Slade. I clicked my helmet on and put my board on the half pipe.

_**HONK!**_

I went down the side and did a kick flip. I grabbed the edge with my left hand, while my right hand held my board. But before landing, I pulled the board from my feet and held it out to the side. I put the board back underneath my feet and landed. I back flipped after I rose into the air again and landed backwards. I did this three times. Using my chakra, I jumped off my board. It kept moving forward. I did three front rolls in midair and landed perfectly back on my board. I landed on the top of the half pipe and stopped. I did a handstand on my board and held myself up. The nose was on the wood. I jumped up and landed back on my board. I moved forward and went down the side.

"You can use your powers any time Slade!" I shouted to him.

_**HONK!**_

I flipped my board up by pushing on the tail and grabbed it in my hand. I looked up at the judge's tower.

"Rocky Wolf earns a 96 as well!" Chu-Hui said.

Billy 1 took the microphone back and spoke into it.

"According to Rocky Wolf's Homedawg M&M, that little trick he pulled was called an _Aerial Flip_! What did you think of it Billy 2?"

Billy 2 took the microphone.

"Billy 1, I didn't like it as much as I hoped, but it worked for me! I just hope Rocky Wolf has a new different trick that can whoop Slade's butt! Good luck with that Rocky Wolf!"

I jumped off the half pipe, skateboard in hand, and headed towards the others.

"Very nice man," Cyborg said.

"I really liked the _Flip of the Aerials_ trick that you performed friend," Starfire said.

"You might actually win this thing if you keep it up," Steven said.

"Oh I plan on winning dude," I said. "I have one more trick up my sleeve. But I won't use it until the final round."

"Is it going to be a race like before?" Sheilee asked.

"Nope. The half pipe again," I said. "But Slade and I will both be on it… at the same time."

"Huh?"

"You remember the movie _Grind_ right?" I asked. My friends nodded. "Remember at the end when the main character and the bully guy faced each other on the half pipe?" Another nod. "Well that's what's going to happen this time. That way Slade can use everyone's powers."

"Why would you want him to use our powers?" Beast Boy asked.

"So that he knows that nothing can bring me down," I said. "I know what I'm doing."

"I believe in you."

I looked at Courtney and smiled.

"I know you do."

"Alright everyone!" Billy 1 said. "Time for our skaters to do the obstacle course! First up is the evil villain who stole everyone's powers, Slade! You're up big fella! And hurry up so Rocky Wolf can-!"

Slade, who threw black energy at him, cut off Billy 1. He dropped the mic and Chu-Hui picked it up.

"You may begin Slade!" she said.

_**HONK!**_

Slade went from the starting point and made several cool moves. He favored my water powers the most. He did several cool flips. He did a grind on the stair railing, but halfway through, he jumped up, did a front flip turn, and grinded the rest of the way backwards. He landed on the ground and turned to face the front again. He finished, earning himself a 97.

"Think you can get a 97 or better?" Steven asked.

I smirked.

"What? Are you kidding me? Of course I can. I know what I'm doing."

"Rocky Wolf!"

I hit the tail of my board and caught it in the air. I walked passed Slade on my way to the starting point.

"You can use the powers if you want," I said. "They won't do you much good."

"I'm saving them for the half pipe my soon-to-be Apprentice," Slade said. "It's the closest I can get to you."

I got up on the starting line.

_**HONK!

* * *

**_

Me: Yes, I'm leaving you all with an evil cliffhanger. I didn't want to go through all the tricks that I do. Next chapter will announce my score and what will happen next. Stay tuned.

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


	10. The Winner

"A 98!" Billy 2 shouted into the mic. "Rocky Wolf makes a 98! How cool was that Billy?"

"Best tricks I have ever seen Billy 2!" Billy 1 said. "But it ain't over yet ladies and gents! Only one more round! And instead of the race, the final round is the half pipe 2! How does this work Chu-Hui?"

Chu-Hui took the mic.

"Both skaters will take on the half pipe at the same time! Rocky Wolf has allowed Slade to use the powers he has taken! Good luck to both of you!"

She handed the microphone to Billy 1.

"Well I say good luck to Rocky Wolf!" Billy 1 said. "I'd prefer Slade having all the bad lu-! Ack!"

Billy 1 was knocked over as Slade hit him with Jinx's bad luck powers.

"Not having alotta good luck are ya Billy?" I asked him. He didn't come up, but he flashed a thumbs-up signaling that he was okay. I laughed. "Hang in there Billy!"

I used my chakra to jump up and front flip onto the half pipe. Slade went to the opposite end and pulled himself up with one hand. I placed my board down and put my foot on the middle. I snapped my helmet on.

"Go Rocky!" Sheilee shouted.

"Don't let us down man!" Alan hollered.

"We're with ya all the way my friend!"

_**HONK!**_

I went down milliseconds before Slade did, but we past each other in the middle. Fire came towards me from the front at knee height, but I jumped off my board into a front flip and landed back on my board.

"Whoa Billy 2! Did you see that?"

"I sure did Billy 1!"

I got to the top and stopped when the front wheels caught onto the half pipe lip. I went back down and kick flipped over the water on the pipe. I landed on the other side and did a grind. Slade was a few centimeters in front of me. I transferred chakra into my wheels. I finished my grind and went after Slade. Before he got half way, I used a lot of force, jumped into the air pretty high, and did a half way front flip over Slade's head. I landed in front, facing him. His eye widened slightly.

I smirked and shrugged before turning around to the front again.

"Man that's my Goddamn boy right thur!" M yelled.

Slade stayed behind me, which was pretty stupid. After I got to the top of the other side, I back flipped over him and landed backwards. I folded my arms across my chest and watched Slade for a few seconds. I got to the other side and made a grind without looking, still watching Slade. He was doing a few cool moves using water and electricity. I smirked.

_Now it's my turn to do a cool move._

As I was passing him, I said, "Do me a favor and stay on the other side. I want you to witness another one of my tricks that will school you."

Slade turned around, going backwards, to look at me.

"As you wish."

He got to the other side and stopped, but stayed on his board. I got to the opposite end and did a hand stand on the lip of the half pipe. I turned sideways and went down the side. I did a grind on Slade's side and went to the very end. I went down. I headed towards the other side. I landed on top of the half pipe and stopped in the middle.

"Dude! What're you doing?"

I made sure that my board wouldn't move by putting chakra onto the wheels and some into my feet and hands. I got onto my head, my hands on the board, to keep me up. I did a 360-degree turn on my head, flipped myself back up, turned my board around, and did an awesome break dance on my board with a few moves that M taught me. I back flipped twice and landed perfectly on my board. I jumped and turned so I was facing forward. I went down, kick flipped in the middle of the half pipe and landed next to Slade as the horn sounded.

"Oh my goodness Billy! Did you see that?"

"Heck yeah Billy 2! Rocky Wolf did a break dance on his skateboard! If that's not brilliant, then I don't know what is! I think we have our winner!"

Chu-Hui took the mic.

"To be fair, I'll allow Slade to do his own cool move as a finale!" she said. "Do you agree Rocky Wolf?"

I looked over at my friends and saw their _please-don't-do-it_ looks. I looked back at Chu-Hui.

I nodded.

"What?"

"What is he thinking?"

"What are you doing Rocky?"

"Rocky Wolf has decided to allow Slade one final move!" Billy 1 said.

I hit the tail of my board and caught it in my hand.

"But on one condition!" I shouted. I turned and faced Slade. "No powers. If you decide that using our powers is the only way and you don't want to risk messing up, you can decide to not do your trick. If you decide that you don't want to do it, I won't make it a disqualifier. You decide Slade. And do it quickly so I can go home."

We stared at each other for what felt like a century. The crowd, Billy 1 and 2, and Chu-Hui were all quiet awaiting Slade's answer. He looked at the ground with his eye closed and I could tell he had a smirk on his face. He looked back at me.

"I won't risk loosing to you without being able to use my powers," he said. "So I'll keep with the score I have now."

I smirked.

"Smart move Slade. I doubt anyone can beat my trick. Not even Tony Hawk." I turned back to the judge's tower. "So Chu-Hui? Whose are winner?"

She slowly took the microphone from Billy's hand.

"After seeing this miraculous sport with style from both skaters, we have come up with a decision based on an _out of 100_ score!" Chu-Hui looked at Slade. "Slade, your cunning use of powers was astounding! But Rocky, you countered each power with skills! So we give Slade a 98!" A few villains cheered for him. I walked towards the edge of the half pipe. "But due to Rocky Wolf's talented moves with his break dance…" I looked up at her and mentally prayed that I had gotten a 98 or 99. "…We give Rocky Wolf-!" Everyone seemed like they were holding their breaths. Time seemed to be moving very slowly. The more time that seemed to pass, the more worried I became. Chu-Hui looked at everyone silently, but finally said, "-A 99!"

The crowd cheered so loud I couldn't hear my heart beating fast any more.

I had beaten Slade for the second time since I knew the Bastard. Everyone ran from the stands, my friends in the lead. I jumped from the half pipe and almost got trampled by my friends again. M picked me up.

"You're my boy dawg!"

"Awesome job Rocky!"

"We knew you'd win!"

"HA! In your face Slade!" Billy 1 shouted. "Now give us our powers back so I can be me again!"

Everyone stopped cheering. I turned around and faced Slade.

"You heard the Hillbilly," I said, unsmiling. "Give us our powers back."

Slade stared at me for the longest time. He slowly went to this utility belt and pulled out the black sphere. He pushed a button with his thumb. The red energy left Slade and into the sphere. He released the button and the powers went to their respected owners.

"A deals a deal."

He dropped the sphere on the ground and it broke. He turned around and clenched his hands into fists. With fast speed, he pulled out the same gun he used to kill the barman and aimed it at me.

He fired.

* * *

Me: Another cliffy! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! (cough) Anyways, I won't be here Thursday through Sunday night, so you won't have the update until next week. Sorry about that, but I'm evil that way. Will Slade win? Will I die? What to find out more next week. 

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


	11. A New Begining

_Bang!_

I watched the bullet coming at my chest with wide eyes. I saw my whole life flash before my eyes. I shut my eyes tight, waiting for the impact, but a scream of pain in front of me made me shoot my eyes open. Steven was standing in front of me. My eyes widened and my mouth was partly open.

"Steven?" He fell forward and landed on the ground. "Steven!" I ran to his side and turned him over. Blood was soaking his shirt. I felt his pulse. It was still there, but it was faint. "Steven, come on. Don't die on me. Steven?"

He coughed up some blood.

"Look I… I'm sorry, okay. I-I'm s-sorry that I-I sold you o-out."

"Steven, stop talking," I said. "You'll only die faster."

"I'm… sorry."

Tears were falling down his face. I turned to the others.

"We have to help him."

Chu-Hui pushed through the crowd and came up beside me.

"There is a way to save him."

"What?" I asked looking at her.

"If your friends combine their powers together, you'll be able to save him," she replied. "But you don't have much time." She looked behind her. "Slade got away Rocky Wolf. You can save him."

She patted my shoulder and walked away. She vanished as she walked. I looked down at Steven and back at the others.

"Come on," I said. "I think I know what to do."

Courtney, Sheilee, Lea, Alan, Ariel, and I got in a circle around Steven. Courtney summoned her black magic, Sheilee controlled the wind, Lea formed gas-like ice, Alan summoned his spirit, Ariel summoned her invisible spirit, and I formed a Midnight Tornado.

"On the count of three," I said.

"One…" Lea said.

"Two…"

"Three!"

Our powers went towards Steven. They touched him, the tips of our attacks connecting together. Our attacks grew bigger and there was a blinding white light. Our powers came back and crashed into us, knocking us to the ground by the force of them. I sat up. Electricity sparked around Steven. I slowly stood up and walked towards him. Electricity jumped out at me, but I didn't even flinch.

Steven eyes slowly fluttered open and he sat up, holding his hand to his head. Electricity came out of Steven's wound, pulling the bullet along with it. His wound healed shut and he stood. He stared at his hands as electricity formed in them.

"How did I-?"

"Steven?"

He looked at me.

"I'm alive?" he asked.

I grinned.

"Sure looks like it."

"But how?"

"My friends and I combined our powers to save you," I said. "Somehow you got powers of your own. And it looks like electricity manipulation is what you can do."

Steven manipulated more electricity. It flowed around him. He looked up at me.

"Thanks for saving me… all of you," Steven said turning to my friends. "I'm sorry for what I did. Do you guys forgive me?"

My friends smiled.

"Of course we forgive you," Sheilee said. "Whose not to like?"

"We're with you all the way," Alan said.

Steven turned back to me.

"Thanks."

I stuck my fist out and we bopped fists.

"No problem."

"So what should we do to celebrate our victory?" Courtney asked.

Courtney was very excited that a flame burst in front of her. We all looked at her in bewilderment. She looked at me.

"I didn't do it," I said.

"Did we get new powers or something like Steven did?" Ariel asked.

"Not sure," I said. "Try getting excited or something."

"Let me try."

Alan transformed into his wolf self, but instead of having only claws, ears, and tail of a wolf, he turned into a full wolf. He stood on his back paws and changed back to his human form.

"Alan! You can turn into a full wolf now!" Ariel shouted.

By doing this, a chunk of Earth rose into the air in front of Ariel.

"So you guys do have new powers," Beast Boy said. "What can you do Lea?"

"Not sure. But I think I have a clue." She concentrated and water appeared in front of her. "Knew it. I can control water. It should increase my ice powers greatly."

"What about you Rocky?" Robin asked.

"I don't know," I said. "What else out there has more than one manipulation?"

Everyone thought about that for a moment.

"Well you can control all the elements," Steven said. "Maybe you can change people's personalities."

Beast Boy snapped his fingers.

"I got it! You know how Raven needs to keep control all of her emotions?" We all nodded. "Maybe you can control people's emotions!"

I gave Beast Boy a smile.

"Wow, Beast Boy has a point." I looked at Raven and willed happiness into her mind. She laughed, but covered her mouth. "Ha! It worked!"

Raven gave me a death glare.

"I don't do happy."

I laughed nervously.

"Sorry Rae." I noticed Sheilee looked slightly sad. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at me.

"I guess I couldn't get a new power like you guys."

"Well what have you've always wanted to do?"

"I always wanted to fly."

Starfire got all excited and jumped up in front of her.

"Friend Sheilee! In order to fly, you must feel the joy of flight! Think of something joyful!"

Sheilee looked at Beast Boy and smiled.

"What was your joyful thought friend?"

"That I was married to Beast Boy."

Beast Boy fell over in a very anime-ish way.

Then the wind picked up around Sheilee and she disappeared in a tornado. The tornado vanished and Sheilee was in the air. But what was really peculiar was the black wings on her back. She looked at them and laughed.

"I can fly! Schweet!" She did a few back flips and spins. She circled around us and landed in front of me. "But you're lucky. You get all the cool powers. First control of elements and now the control of emotions? Man you suck!"

I smiled.

"I'd take bat wings any day."

The sun was slowly going down over the horizon, making the sky and clouds have a beautiful orange look to it. It felt like a warm summer day on the beach.

"Let's go Titans," Robin said. "Jump City needs its heroes back."

"I heard that dude," Beast Boy said.

We headed for the exit to the parking lot and I saw Johnny Rancid trying to get away from the crowd.

"Yo Johnny! You got something for me?" I hollered to him.

He started running the opposite way.

"I'll take care of it," Ariel said.

A wall of Earth rose in front of Johnny, stopping him in his tracks. I walked up to him, my arms folded across my chest.

"Where's my 200?" I asked.

"I ain't giving you jack shit Wolf Boy," Johnny said. "You just got lucky."

Sheilee whispered in my ear.

"Give him fear."

I smirked and sent fear into Johnny's mind. He backed up into the wall of Earth and shuddered.

"Okay! Okay! Here's your fricken money!" Johnny yelled, holding cash out in front of me. "Just stop doing that!"

I made the fear vanish.

"Thank you Johnny," I said, taking the money from him. "I'll give you my address so you can mail my helmet to me. I'll allow your butt some comfort and let you get out of me kicking your ass. And I want a dragon printed helmet that can match my board."

"Fine. Can I go now?"

I gave him my address and he pocketed it.

"Catch ya later Johnny."

He walked away into the crowd. Sheilee flew up into the air and looked around.

"Some tall blonde chick is coming our way."

We turned around and sure enough a tall female that was about Lea's height was coming towards us. She stopped and gave me a smile.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"I just want to say that your powers are so awesome. You're Rocky Wolf from Grants Pass High right?"

"Yeah."

"I go there too. My name's Meghan, with an _H_."

I laughed slightly.

"Hi."

"Do you have powers?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm a vampire," Meghan said. "So I don't have many friends because sometimes my cloaking powers for my teeth and eyes turn off, revealing sharp fangs and tinted red eyes. I'll show you."

She closed her eyes and reopened them. Her eyes were tinted red and she grew vampire fangs. She closed her eyes again and reopened them. Her fangs shrunk to normal size and her eyes turned back to blue.

"Wow."

"Schweet!" Sheilee said. "I've got bat wings now. That's pretty cool."

"Thanks," Meghan said.

"So you want to be one of our friends?" I asked.

Meghan smiled.

"I certainly do."

I stuck my hand out.

"Friends it is."

We shook hands.

"Do you need a lift home?" Lea asked.

"That would be great actually," Meghan said. "I think I live close to you Lea. You've rode on my bus before."

"Yeah, I've seen you on my bus before."

"Come on guys. I want to go home. We'll try finding Slade again later."

We arrived at the T-van and everyone got in.

"Are you guys ever going to tell your parents that you have powers?" Raven asked.

I looked up at her after gazing out the window.

"Probably not. My mom would flip and my dad wouldn't believe me. Venus, she would think I was a freak. She already thinks that since I know you guys."

"Your sister annoys me," Beast Boy said.

"She annoys everyone," I said.

"She thinks she's a know-it-all too," Courtney added.

"Good thing none of us have siblings," Beast Boy said.

"Not all siblings are bad," I said. "My oldest sister Abby in California is cool."

"And I have an awesome brother," M said. "He got me into the skateboarding business."

"I'm an only child," Meghan said. "But what's weird is that my parents aren't vampires. I think I might be adopted."

"Maybe," I said. "Lea and Meghan's stop is closest. So take a right Cyborg."

"You got it man."

He turned left on the next street and right on Lea's street.

"It's the second house on the right."

Cyborg stopped at Lea's white gate. She and Meghan got out of the T-van.

"Guess I'll see you guys at school," Lea said.

"And me," Meghan added.

"Bye guys."

Lea and Meghan walked to the front door and walked in.

"Where to now?"

"My house," Sheilee said. "But I think I'll fly home to test my wings out better." She opened the door and got out. "See ya on Monday."

She took flight and flew above the clouds. It was getting darker, but the glow of the sun could be seen.

"I'm going to go run like a wolf home," Alan said. "See ya guys. Bye Ariel."

"Bye Alan. See you Monday." He turned into a wolf and ran north towards home. "I'll go home by myself too. I can test my Earth powers out this way. See ya guys."

She too got out of the vehicle and summoned Earth. She took off to the west.

"We'll take M&M home," I said. "Courtney and I live really close by, so we'll go home last."

"Can I come over to your house?" Steven asked.

"Sure."

We drove to M&M's Skate Shop and he got out.

"See ya later dawg."

We drove towards my house and arrived ten minutes later. We got out of the T-van and said good-bye to the Titans.

"Make sure you keep Jump City safe guys," I said. "I'll contact if anything goes wrong."

We closed our doors and headed for my front door.

"Good-bye friends!" Starfire shouted gleefully.

"See ya Star!" I called back. They drove off and we walked into my house. We went into my room and I closed the door. I faced them. "Okay, since you didn't trust Steven before, I want you guys to shake hands. Call a truce right now."

Courtney eyed him wearily for a second before stretching out her hand. He stared at it for a few seconds, but took it all the same. They shook on it.

"Welcome to the good side Steven," Courtney said.

"Thanks. I truly am sorry you know."

"Yeah. I know."

I smiled.

"I'll ask my mom if you guys can stay over," I said. "I'll be right back."

I left my room and found my mom.

"Hi Sweetheart."

"Hi. Can Courtney and Steven stay the night?"

"Sure Rocky."

"Thanks ma."

I returned to my room.

"She says its fine. Let's go play video games."

We went to the computer room and played Okami. I cheated by putting stupidity in Courtney and Steven's minds.

"ROCKY!"

"Sorry!"

I was happy to be home, with my friends, our powers, and Steven getting his own power of electricity. But before I would be truly happy, there were a few things I had to take care of on Monday… like apologizing to the people I used my powers on. That would be my toughest battle yet.

* * *

"Sure you want to do this?"

"Of course I do," I said. "I use my powers for good, not evil." I walked in Shannon's direction and stopped behind her. "Hey Shannon?"

She turned around and looked at me in disgust.

"What do you want loser?"

I smiled.

"I just wanted to apologize."

"Apologize for what?" she asked.

"About the prank I pulled on you," I said.

"What prank?"

My smile fell.

"The one with the water fountain," I said. "With the dirt and the mud."

"That was you!" she shouted.

I gulped.

"Yeah and I wanted to say I was sorry," I answered. "I am anyways."

"You Bastard!" Shannon yelled. "You made me look like a fool!"

I put my hands up in defense and walked back a few steps.

"I'm sorry! It was stupid, I know! But I mean it!" I backed up and hit someone behind me. "Oops."

_CRASH!_

I was head first into a large trashcan. I heard someone walk up beside it.

"That's karma for ya," Courtney said.

She grabbed my foot and pulled me out. A banana peel was stuck to my head. I picked it off and threw it back in the trashcan.

"Remind me to stay away from Shannon Pierce… and her posse."

"Okay."

I shook my head and went into the bathroom. I washed my hair in one of the sinks and fixed it up. I shook my head again to get rid of the excess water. I walked out and followed Courtney out towards the busses.

Now I was happy that I sorted everything out with the people I picked on with my powers. The sun was shining very bright.

"So, you apologized huh?" Sheilee asked.

"Yep. And I'll never use my powers for evil purposes again," I said. "I'll only use them for good now unless I really need to use them."

"Good to hear," Lea said.

"Who wants to go out for pizza?" Meghan asked happily.

"Let's go."

Yep, everything was going great.

What could be better then hanging out with your friends?

* * *

Me: Well guess what? This is the final chapter! WOOT! You heard right; part 2 is now officially over. Now only part 3 to go and my trilogy is complete. Booyah! Please leave a very lovely review for meh 'cause I love them. Take care and I'll post part 3 September 6th for it's the first day of school for me. I can't do it the weekend before because I'm going to California all weekend. Catch ya guys with part 3 September 6th. :3

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


End file.
